


My truest love

by Nachtauge, Nachtwoelfin



Series: Panoptikum der schwarzen Seelen [1]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Pre-Series
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:44:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4870570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachtauge/pseuds/Nachtauge, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachtwoelfin/pseuds/Nachtwoelfin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain James Flint. Miranda Barlow. Das waren nicht immer ihre Namen gewesen. Damals, in London, in einem anderen Leben, waren sie Lieutenant James McGraw und Lady Miranda Hamilton und ihre Leben kreisten um einen Mann, den sie beide auf ihre Weise geliebt hatten und den sie beide verloren: Thomas Hamilton, seine Liebe und ihr Gemahl und ihrer beider Vergangenheit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I: Sehnsucht

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo liebe Leser*innen!
> 
> Unsere erste Geschichte auf dieser Seite, nachdem fanfiktion.de, wo diese Geschichte bereits zu finden ist, für uns untragbar geworden ist, und wir sind sehr aufgeregt, neue Gefilde zu betreten. :)
> 
> Diese Geschichte entstand, weil die zweite Staffel von Black Sails und mit ihr die wunderschöne und gleichzeitig herzzereißende Liebesgeschichte zwischen James McGraw und Thomas Hamilton über uns hereinbrach und der Wunsch unserer Musen, James', Thomas' und Mirandas Geschichte näher zu beleuchten, zu groß wurde, um ihn ignorieren zu können. Hier seht ihr nun das Ergebnis!
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen!
> 
> Nachtwölfin & Nachtauge

* * *

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Es brauchte nur wenige, prüfende Blicke von Thomas während des Abendessens, um ihr Geheimnis ans Licht zu bringen. Nicht dass sie je vorgehabt hätte, es vor ihm geheim zu halten. Aber erst in der Privatheit ihres Schlafgemachs brachte er die Sache zur Sprache.

„Du hattest ihn, nicht wahr?“

Miranda verharrte in ihrer Bewegung und suchte Thomas' Blick im Spiegel. Er saß in ihrem Rücken auf ihrem Ehebett und betrachtete sie forschend. Als er ihren Blick sah, lächelte er schief. Miranda konnte nicht anders, als sein Lächeln zu erwidern.

„Ja“, antwortete sie und fuhr damit fort, ihre Frisur zu lösen.

„Und war es... gut?“

Miranda wickelte versonnen eine Haarsträhne um ihren Finger. „Sehr“, sagte sie und als die Erinnerung an James' nackten, muskulösen Oberkörper unter ihren Händen, sein Stöhnen, als sie ihn in sich aufnahm, das Gefühl seines Schwanzes in ihr wieder in ihr hochkam, konnte sie ein lustvolles Seufzen nicht unterdrücken. „Sehr“, wiederholte sie.

Thomas ließ sich zurück aufs Bett fallen und fuhr sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht. Er fragte sie nicht oft nach ihren Liebhabern, aber James war anders, wie sie sehr gut wusste.

„Gott“, murmelte er und seine Stimme zitterte vor unterdrückter Erregung. „Ich fürchte, ich bin eifersüchtig, Darling.“

„Eifersüchtig?“ Miranda lachte leise, während sie ihre Haarnadeln zur Seite legte, dann erhob sie sich von ihrem Schminktisch und ging zum Bett hinüber. Sie legte sich neben Thomas und streichelte sein kurzes, blondes Haar.

Langsam ließ er seine Hände sinken und wandte ihr das Gesicht zu. „Ja, eifersüchtig.“

„Ich werde es mir ersparen, zu fragen, auf wen.“ Miranda betrachtete ihren Gemahl zärtlich. Ihre Liebe zu ihm stand völlig außer Frage. Es war eine Liebe, die sie vom ersten Moment an für ihn empfunden hatte und die sich völlig von den Gefühlen unterschied, die sie für die anderen Männer in ihrem Leben hatte.

Thomas seufzte leise. „Er ist wunderschön, nicht wahr?“

Miranda nickte. „Alles an ihm“, sagte sie und zwinkerte Thomas zu.

„Du bist grausam, Miranda!“, warf ihr Thomas mit einem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck vor.

„Ach was. Ich sehe die Blicke, die er dir zuwirft, und das schon vom ersten Moment an. Gib ihm nur noch etwas Zeit, sich seiner Gefühle klar zu werden.“

„Glaubst du?“

„Ich weiß es.“

Thomas nahm ihre Hand und drückte sie dankbar. „Ich weiß nicht, womit ich dich verdient habe, mein Herz.“

Sie lächelte. „Aber ich warne dich: Wenn es so weit ist, werde ich eifersüchtig sein. Zumindest ein wenig.“

„Das ist nur gerecht, denke ich.“ Thomas sah wieder zum Baldachin ihres Bettes. „ _Falls_ es irgendwann so weit ist.“

„Du bist doch sonst nicht so mutlos“, schalt Miranda ihn liebevoll.

„Sonst steht nicht so viel auf dem Spiel.“

Der Ernst seiner Stimme berührte Miranda und sie verstand mit einem Mal, wie tief die Gefühle ihres Mannes für den Lieutenant, der seit einigen Monaten in ihrem Haus ein und aus ging, tatsächlich waren. Und das würde die Dinge nicht unbedingt vereinfachen.

 

°

 

Thomas las den kurzen Brief einmal, dann ein zweites Mal und als er schließlich den Kopf hob und Miranda auf der anderen Seite des Esstisches anblickte, stellte sie mit einem Ausdruck aufrichtiger Sorge ihre Teetasse ab.

„Was ist passiert?“, fragte sie beunruhigt.

„Mein Vater möchte uns heute zum Abendessen beehren.“

Seine Nervosität spiegelte sich auf ihrem Gesicht wider. „Bist du bereit?“

Er zuckte ratlos die Schultern. „So bereit wie es geht. James und ich haben es wieder und wieder durchgesprochen. Vermutlich ist es an der Zeit, ihm unsere Pläne näher zu bringen.“

„Und die... die Sache mit der Amnestie? Hast du mit James darüber gesprochen?“

Thomas senkte den Blick und rührte fahrig in seiner Teetasse. „Nein“, gestand er.

„Dein Vater wird ihn nach seiner Meinung fragen.“

„Ich weiß. Es ist nur... James wird dagegen sein. Und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es nicht sogar richtig wäre, wenn er mich davon abbringt.“

„Es ist deine feste Überzeugung, Thomas.“

„Das mag sein. Aber ist es richtig, unsere Pläne aufgrund meiner Überzeugung zu gefährden? Mein Vater wird einer Amnestie nicht zustimmen.“

„Rede mit James darüber“, riet Miranda ihm. „Hol seinen Rat ein. Vielleicht wird er dich überraschen. Und auch wenn nicht, du solltest ihn zumindest vorwarnen.“

„Du hast selbstverständlich Recht.“ Thomas lächelte. „Wie immer. Meine kluge Frau.“

Miranda atmete tief durch. „Dann nimm noch einen Rat von mir an. Entschuldige mich heute Abend bei deinem Vater. Sag ihm, ich wäre aufs Land gefahren oder etwas ähnliches.“

„Warum?“, fragte Thomas überrascht.

„Das weißt du sehr gut, Thomas. Du wirst deinen Vater eher überzeugen, wenn ich nicht da bin. Meine Gegenwart flößt ihm nichts als Verachtung ein.“

„Aber mir flößt sie Selbstvertrauen ein. Ich brauche dich an meiner Seite, Miranda. Dich und James.“

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das klug wäre. Vielleicht wären nur James und du die bessere Wahl.“

„Ich bitte dich, Miranda.“

„Thomas-...“

„Bitte.“

Miranda begegnete seinem Blick unschlüssig, dann nickte sie schließlich zögernd. „In Ordnung.“

„Danke.“ Thomas lächelte befreit. „Ich werde einen Boten zu James schicken.“

 

°

 

„Und nun solltet Ihr uns lieber verlassen, Sir!“

Die Worte schienen noch immer unheilvoll im Raum widerzuhallen, als Alfred Hamilton das Haus verlassen hatte. Sie verharrten in ihrer Position, James hoch aufgerichtet und zornbebend, Thomas sprachlos ob der Tatsache, dass jemand es gewagt hatte, seinen übermächtigen Vater des Hauses zu verweisen und Miranda voller düsterer Vorahnungen ob dieses beispiellosen Affronts.

„War ich gerade Zeuge, wie Ihr meinen Vater aus seinem eigenen Haus jagtet?“, fragte Thomas schließlich verdutzt.

James atmete aus und erst jetzt schien ihm zu Bewusstsein zu kommen, was er gerade getan hatte. Verlegen senkte er den Blick.

Thomas streifte seine Perücke vom Kopf und fuhr sich erschöpft durchs Haar. Sein Blick ging ins Leere. „Er wird nun sogleich die Oberbefehlshaber der königlichen Marine unterrichten, ebenso den Sekretär für Kolonialfragen und seine Freunde im Thronrat. Er wird absolut alles tun, um diesen Plan von Grund auf zu vereiteln.“ Thomas sah zu James hoch, immer noch voller ungläubigem Staunen. „Und Ihr steht ab jetzt mit in der Schusslinie.“

„Die Menschen können von Euch sagen, was sie wollen“, antwortete James und erwiderte Thomas' Blick offen, „aber Ihr seid ein guter Mann. Das sollte man offen aussprechen. Irgendeiner muss aufstehen und Euch verteidigen.“

Miranda war sich sicher, dass nur sie das Beben sah, das Thomas bei diesen entschlossenen Worten erfasste. Eine Kaskade unterschiedlichster Gefühle zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab, von Fassungslosigkeit zu freudiger Erregung, als er sich langsam erhob, ohne James aus den Augen zu lassen. Er umrundete die Tafel, bedächtig, doch ohne Zweifel, und kam vor James zum Stehen. In einer Geste stummer Dankbarkeit legte er ihm die Hand auf die Schulter, unfähig zu Worten, die seinen Gefühlen hätten Ausdruck verleihen können. James erwiderte seinen durchdringenden Blick unsicher und voller Verlegenheit, aber gleichzeitig mit einem Verlangen, das Miranda schon immer in seinen Augen zu sehen geglaubt hatte, wenn er Thomas ansah, doch dieses Mal erkannte Thomas es auch. Er trat noch näher an ihn heran. James zuckte zurück und Thomas verharrte sofort in seiner Bewegung. Zaghaft suchte er James' Blick und was immer James in der Tiefe seiner dunkelblauen Augen las, ließ ihn seine Zweifel endlich über Bord werfen. Er kam Thomas entgegen und als sich ihre Lippen berührten, scheu zuerst, dann mutiger, als Thomas seine Hand an James' Wange legte und James seine Arme um Thomas schloss, war es Miranda, bei allem Glück darüber, Thomas' Sehnsucht endlich erfüllt zu sehen, als ob sich eine Schlinge unaufhaltsam um sie alle zusammenzog.

 

 

°°°

 


	2. II: Verlangen

 

„James!“ Thomas hämmerte gegen die Tür. „James! Verdammt nochmal, öffne endlich!“

James' Zimmerwirtin lugte missbilligend die Treppe hinauf.

„Ich bitte um Verzeihung, Ma'am, aber ich muss wirklich dringend mit-...“

In diesem Augenblick öffnete sich die Tür.

„Na endlich“, sagte Thomas zufrieden und ehe James auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte, hatte er die Tür bereits vollends aufgeschoben. James wich überrumpelt zurück und gab so wider Willen den Weg in sein Zimmer frei. Thomas trat ohne viel Federlesen ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

James verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und musterte ihn kühl. „Was kann ich für Euch tun, Mylord?“

In Thomas' Augen trat ein verletzter Ausdruck ob dieser distanzierten Anrede, doch er hatte sich sofort wieder unter Kontrolle. „Ihr seid nach dem Treffen in meinem Haus ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwunden. Seit zwei Tagen schicke ich nach Euch, meine Boten suchen Euch Zuhause oder in der Admiralität, aber wenn Euch tatsächlich einer antrifft, wird er mit Ausreden abgespeist. Hättet Ihr die Güte, mir das zu erklären?“

James' Miene wurde, wenn überhaupt möglich, noch abweisender. „Ich hatte zu tun.“

„Zu tun?“, wiederholte Thomas. „Was könnte das sein, wurdet Ihr doch von der Marine einzig zur Unterstützung meines Vorhabens abgestellt. Und für dieses Vorhaben habt Ihr in den letzten Tagen keinen Finger gerührt, und das just in dem Moment, wo wir an einem entscheidenden Wendepunkt stehen.“

„Ich stehe nicht zu Eurer Verfügung“, presste James zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

Zum ersten Mal, seit sie sich kannten, sah Thomas ernstlich wütend aus. „Ist es wahrhaftig das, was Ihr von mir denkt, Lieutenant? Dass ich der Meinung wäre, Ihr hättet zu... _meiner Verfügung zu stehen_?“ Er brachte die letzten Worte voller Abscheu über die Lippen.

James senkte unbehaglich den Blick. „Das wollte ich nicht andeuten, Mylord.“

„Nun, Ihr habt es aber getan.“ Thomas atmete tief durch. „Gut, belassen wir es dabei. Aber ich hatte Euch, was auch immer zwischen uns vorgefallen sein mag, doch für meinen Freund gehalten, James. Sollte ich mich so getäuscht haben?“

James wich seinem Blick noch immer aus. „Es erschien mir ratsam, Euer Haus vorerst nicht mehr aufzusuchen, nach dem, was beim Abendessen... passiert ist.“

„Gut, das Abendessen.“ Thomas nickte. „Reden wir also darüber, was beim Abendessen passiert ist. Ihr habt Partei für mich und meine Position ergriffen, James. Dafür bin ich Euch noch immer sehr dankbar. Und dann haben wir uns geküsst.“

James drehte sich ruckartig um und starrte aus dem Fenster.

„Wir haben uns geküsst“, sagte Thomas noch einmal behutsam. „Nichts weiter, James. Und wenn Ihr es wünscht, werden wir nie wieder darüber sprechen.“

„Ich bin nicht... ich habe nie... es ist nicht richtig!“, brach es aus James heraus.

„Nicht richtig“, wiederholte Thomas grüblerisch. „Nun, sagt mir doch, was ist daran nicht richtig?“

„Es ist Sünde“, erwiderte James hart.

„Sünde.“ Thomas lächelte mit leichtem Spott. „Erscheint es nur mir ein wenig scheinheilig, dass Ihr in dem Raum, in dem Ihr mit meiner Frau geschlafen habt, von Sünde redet, Lieutenant?“

James drehte überrascht den Kopf. Fassungslosigkeit spiegelte sich auf seiner Miene. „Ihr wisst davon?“

Nun war es an Thomas, überrascht zu sein. „Selbstverständlich weiß ich davon. Und Miranda gab mir zu verstehen, dass auch Ihr von meinem Einverständnis...“ Thomas räusperte sich, dann fuhr er mit festerer Stimme fort: „Ihr werdet inzwischen festgestellt haben, dass meine Frau und ich keine Ehe im herkömmlichen Sinne führen, James. Ich weiß von ihren Affären... und sie von den meinen.“

James starrte ihn einen Moment stumm an, dann wandte er sich wieder zum Fenster.

Thomas seufzte. „Damit wollte ich nicht andeuten, dass Ihr meine Affäre seid, James. Mein Angebot ist ehrlich gemeint. Wir werden nie wieder darüber reden, wenn Ihr es nicht wünscht. Oder...“, er zögerte kurz, „...wollt Ihr, dass ich bei der Admiralität einen neuen Kontaktmann anfordere? Wenn es das ist, was Ihr wollt, werde ich auch das tun, und es wird nicht zu Eurem Schaden sein, das verspreche ich Euch. Es würde mir allerdings sehr leidtun, Euch für das Projekt zu verlieren, James.“ Thomas hielt kurz inne, dann fügte er leiser hinzu: „Und als Freund.“

„Das werdet Ihr nicht... Thomas“, antwortete James tonlos, „denn auch ich wünsche nicht, mich aus dem Projekt zurückzuziehen.“

Thomas lächelte befreit. „Ich danke Euch.“ Ermutigt trat er näher an James heran und legte ihm behutsam eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Also werden wir den Vorfall vergessen und Ihr kehrt zurück, um mit Peter und mir weiter den Plan der Begnadigungen zu verfolgen?“

„Das ist es, was ich wünschen sollte, ja“, murmelte James.

Unsicher zog Thomas seine Hand zurück. „Was wollt Ihr damit sagen?“

James wandte ihm sein Gesicht zu und der verzweifelte und zugleich begierige Ausdruck seiner Augen ließ Thomas' Atem stocken. „Dass es richtig wäre, den Vorfall zu vergessen. Dass es das ist, wonach ich verlangen sollte. Doch ich tue es nicht. Ich tue es nicht, Thomas.“ Und mit einer raschen Bewegung beugte er sich vor und presste seine Lippen auf Thomas' Mund.

Ihr Kuss vor zwei Tagen war schüchtern, beinahe keusch gewesen. Dieser Kuss war anders. Er brach wie eine Urgewalt über sie beide herein. Thomas taumelte zwei Schritte zurück, als James seinen Mund unsanft in Besitz nahm. Er küsste ihn hungrig, voller heißer, unstillbarer Gier, und Thomas erwiderte den Kuss nicht minder verlangend. Seine Hand wanderte in James' Nacken, öffnete die Schleife und grub sich schließlich in das gelöste, rötliche Haar. Gleichzeitig glitt er mit seiner Zunge zwischen James' halbgeöffnete Lippen. James stöhnte leise, als sich ihre Zungen zum ersten Mal berührten, und dieser Laut entflammte endgültig Thomas' mühsam gezügelte Lust.

Er schob James in Richtung des schmalen Bettes, während er seinen Mantel und seine Weste in einer Bewegung abstreifte. Seine Perücke lag bereits auf dem Boden. James trug nur ein lockeres Hemd, das für seine wandernden Hände kein Hindernis darstellte. Als er über seinen Bauch streichelte, weiter hoch zu seiner muskulösen Brust, konnte auch er ein Stöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Er hatte sich so lange danach gesehnt, die Haut dieses Mannes zu berühren, seine Lippen zu kosten, sich an ihm und in ihm zu verlieren, dass es ihn echte Mühe kostete, seine Beherrschung nicht vollends einzubüßen. Seine Finger glitten wieder abwärts bis zum Bund der Hose. James keuchte in seinen Mund, doch gleichzeitig spürte er, wie sich der Körper unter seinen Händen versteifte. Er hielt inne und plötzlich kam ihm James' ganze Unerfahrenheit zu Bewusstsein. Dieser Mann, dieser welterfahrene, beinahe zynische Mann, der seinen eigenen Idealen immer wieder die unerbittliche, von ihm erlebte Realität entgegen stellte, war unter seinen Fingern so ahnungslos wie ein Kind. Abrupt zog er seine Hände zurück und unterbrach den Kuss.

Verwirrt suchte James seinen Blick. „Was ist los?“, fragte er atemlos.

„Es gibt keinen Grund, das hier zu überstürzen“, flüsterte Thomas rau. „Wir können aufhören und wenn du dir sicher bist-...“

„Mach weiter!“

„James-...“

„Thomas.“ James ergriff seine Hand und führte sie zurück an den Bund seiner Hose. „Mach einfach weiter.“

„Der furchtlose Lieutenant, der sich kopfüber in jedes Abenteuer stürzt?“, fragte Thomas neckend.

James lächelte kurz. „Ganz genau.“ Mit einer entschlossenen Bewegung zog er sich das Hemd über den Kopf. „Lässt du mich tatsächlich betteln?“

Voller Faszination zeichnete Thomas mit den Fingern den muskulösen Soldatenkörper nach. „Nein“, murmelte er mit belegter Stimme und drängte sich enger an James, um erneut seine Lippen zu suchen. Er wollte ihn zu sehr, um noch länger zu warten.

Seine Hände streichelten die breite Brust, den flachen Bauch, ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen. James' abgehackte Seufzer versickerten zwischen ihren Zungen. Als er den Hosenbund ein weiteres Mal erreicht hatte, verharrte er erneut. Es war eine Grenze, bei der er sich immer noch nicht sicher war, ob James dazu bereit war, sie ihn überschreiten zu lassen.

James löste sich aus dem Kuss und sah ihm in die Augen. „Hör nicht auf, Thomas“, flüsterte er.

Thomas hielt seinen Blick fest, als er mit der Hand tiefer glitt, den Stoff noch zwischen ihnen. Als er die Beule berührte, die sich deutlich unter der Hose abzeichnete, ging ein Ruck durch James' Körper. Seine Kiefer mahlten, um das laute Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, das sich Bahn brechen wollte. Er war so hart. Thomas presste seinen Handballen gegen die Wölbung, massierte ihn durch die Hose und spürte dabei seine eigene Erregung überdeutlich.

„Gott, Thomas.“ James krallte sich haltsuchend in seine Arme, die Augen geschlossen. „Das-...“ Er biss sich auf die Lippen, als Thomas noch ein wenig fester drückte.

Plötzlich zog Thomas seine Hand zurück und presste seinen eigenen, pochenden Unterleib gegen James' Erektion. James riss die Augen auf, als er so plötzlich mit seiner Erregung konfrontiert wurde. Thomas beobachtete ihn aufmerksam. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte James vielleicht noch ignorieren können, dass er gerade im Begriff stand, mit einem Mann zu schlafen, doch nun war diese letzte Barriere durchbrochen. James starrte ihn an, die erhitzten Wangen gerötet, die Pupillen riesig und lustverhangen.

„Weiter“, presste er schließlich hervor und bewegte zögernd seine Hüften.

Thomas kam ihm dankbar entgegen. Sie bewegten sich gegeneinander, hart und heiß, und als James seine schweißfeuchte Stirn an Thomas' Schulter lehnte und sein heiseres Keuchen in seinem Hemdstoff erstickte, verlor er schließlich vollends die Beherrschung. Er drückte James rücklings auf das Bett, riss sich das Hemd vom Körper und beugte sich dann über James, um die Schnürung seiner Hose zu lösen. Er zerrte den störenden Stoff so weit nach unten, bis James' steifes, pochendes Glied endlich frei lag. Thomas stöhnte erregt bei diesem Anblick. Seine Finger strichen über die Hüftknochen, glitten tiefer, fuhren durch drahtiges, rostrotes Haar und umfassten schließlich den harten Penis. Bei dieser Berührung bäumte James sich auf und ein unartikulierter Laut entrang sich seiner Kehle. Thomas streichelte sanft den Schaft, die feuchtglänzende Spitze, während James sich schweratmend in die Laken krallte.

„Thomas“, flüsterte er, zitternd vor Erregung.

Ein Schauder durchlief Thomas' Körper, als er seinen Namen so voller Verlangen von James' bebenden Lippen hörte. Er stand eilig auf, zerrte Hose, Strümpfe und Schuhe von seinen Füßen und glitt dann über James. Ihre Erektionen pressten sich gegeneinander und als James' Hüften nach oben zuckten, nahm Thomas die Bewegung sofort auf und begann, sich an ihm zu reiben. Er vergrub seine Hände in James' Haaren und lehnte seine Stirn gegen James' Gesicht, während ihre schweißnassen Körper sich gegeneinander bewegten.

„Ich kann nicht mehr, Thomas“, stieß James stöhnend hervor.

„Dann komm“, flüsterte Thomas. „Komm für mich, James.“

James' Körper spannte sich an bei diesen Worten und Thomas presste seinen Mund auf James' Lippen, um den kehligen Schrei zu ersticken, der aus ihm herausbrach. Sein heißer Samen lief über seinen Bauch und dieses Gefühl brachte auch Thomas schneller als erwartet zum Höhepunkt. Er stöhnte James' Namen, als er ihm mit einer letzten Bewegung nachfolgte. Zitternd kamen sie aufeinander zur Ruhe, während die Wellen ihrer Orgasmen verebbten.

Als James' Blick sich langsam aufklarte und er Thomas' Gesicht über sich gewahrte, drehte er den Kopf zur Seite. Langsam ließ er seinen Blick durch das spartanisch eingerichtete Zimmer schweifen, bis er schließlich an der achtlos auf den Boden verteilten Kleidung hängen blieb.

„James?“, fragte Thomas leise.

James schwieg. Noch immer hob und senkte sich seine Brust unter heftigen Atemzügen. Thomas richtete sich langsam auf, griff nach einem Zipfel des Lakens und säuberte sie beide. James ließ es ohne ein Wort geschehen. Schließlich erhob sich Thomas, ging zur Wasserschale hinüber und ließ kühles Wasser über sein Gesicht und seinen Nacken rinnen. Dann drehte er sich unschlüssig zu James herum.

„Soll ich gehen?“, fragte er.

James' Augen hingen an seinem nackten Körper. Fassungslosigkeit malte sich auf seine Züge, als würde ihm dieser Anblick ihr Tun erst wirklich ins Bewusstsein rufen.

„James?“

Wie ertappt wandte James den Blick ab und zog eilig seine Hose hoch. Dann sank er wieder zurück aufs Kissen und starrte einen Moment stumm zur Zimmerdecke, ehe er sich rastlos mit der Hand über das Gesicht fuhr.

Thomas benetzte unruhig seine Lippen. „Bereust du es?“

„Ich wurde dazu erzogen, zu glauben, dass das hier Sünde ist“, sagte James heiser.

Thomas nickte. „Ich auch“, antwortete er. „Unmännlich, schwach und beinahe eine Todsünde. Die gesellschaftliche Meinung lässt da wenig Interpretationsspielraum.“

James sah ihn wieder an. „Ich habe dieses Urteil bis jetzt nie in Zweifel gezogen“, gestand er.

„Bin ich das jetzt in deinen Augen?“, fragte Thomas aufmerksam.

„Du bist immer noch der Mann, den ich vor zwei Tagen verteidigt habe“, antwortete James ohne zu zögern. „Gut, edel, von einer Größe, wie ich sie nie zuvor bei einem Menschen gesehen habe.“

Thomas lächelte. Er ging zum Bett hinüber, ließ sich auf der Kante nieder und ergriff James' Hand. „Und du bist immer noch der furchtlose Lieutenant der königlichen Marine. Aufrichtig, mutig und klug.“ Er drehte die Hand und fuhr mit seinen Lippen über die Schwielen, die von dem harten Leben auf See zeugten.

„Also haben die Pfaffen Unrecht?“

„Du weißt, wie ich Gott sehe. Voller Liebe und Verzeihung. Wie könnte Liebe da Sünde sein?“

„Liebe?“, fragte James leise.

Thomas lächelte scheu. „Natürlich. Dachtest du, ich würde dich lediglich begehren?“

James setzte sich auf und suchte seine Lippen. Der Kuss war zart, kaum mehr als ein Hauch.

„Was ist mit Miranda?“, fragte er dann.

„Was soll mit ihr sein?“, entgegnete Thomas verwundert.

„Ist sie... einverstanden?“ James wurde rot, als er an ihren wissenden Blick beim Abendessen dachte.

„Ja. Und ich bin es auch, wenn du sie weiterhin sehen willst.“

James starrte ihn aus großen Augen an, dann schüttelte er langsam den Kopf. „Nein, ich glaube nicht. Es war ohnehin nicht so... oft.“

„Mach dir keine Sorgen um Miranda“, sagte Thomas beruhigend. „Sie ist unsere Verbündete, glaub mir.“

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich euch beide verstehe“, murmelte James.

„Ich liebe sie und sie liebt mich“, antwortete Thomas einfach. „Anders als meine Liebe zu dir, aber deswegen nicht weniger tief. Einen loyaleren und besseren Freund werde ich nie im Leben haben.“ Er sah James an, dann beugte er sich vor und drückte einen sanften Kuss auf seine Lippen. „Bis auf dich natürlich.“

 

°

 

Trotz dieser ermutigenden Worte vermied James in den nächsten Tagen nach Möglichkeit, Miranda über den Weg zu laufen. Sie war immerhin die Frau seines... es fiel ihm schwer, in Worte zu fassen, was Thomas für ihn war. Und dann wieder war Thomas der Ehemann seiner ehemaligen Geliebten. Es war eine Situation, die James über den Kopf zu wachsen drohte, deswegen wich er Miranda aus. Thomas quittierte das mit einem Lächeln und meinte nur, dass sie sich eben so lange bei James treffen konnten, bis er sich mit der Situation im Haus der Hamiltons arrangiert hatte. Auch dieses Angebot machte James nicht gerade glücklich. Seine Zimmerwirtin mochte zwar oft außer Haus sein, aber es bereitete ihm trotzdem Sorge, dass irgendjemandem Thomas' Besuche auffallen könnten. Gleichzeitig konnte er auf die neugefundene Nähe nicht verzichten. Er hatte sich noch nie in seinem Leben so sehr nach einem Menschen verzehrt wie jetzt nach Thomas. In jeder Minute, die er nicht bei ihm sein konnte, sehnte er sich nach ihm, und wenn er ihn sah und ihn nicht berühren konnte, weil sie ihre Tage damit verbrachten, bei den Lords Stimmen für ihre Kampagne zu sammeln, machte ihn das beinahe wahnsinnig. Sie hatten nie mehr als ein paar Stunden, an manchen Tagen sogar nur Minuten, wo ein schneller Kuss, eine verstohlene Berührung alles war, was sie sich geben konnten.

Natürlich hätte er vorher wissen müssen, dass man einer Frau wie Miranda nicht dauerhaft entkommen konnte. Sie passte ihn ab, als er nach einem langen Tag voller politischer Strategien gerade aus der Haustür schlüpfen wollte.

„Lieutenant“, sagte sie mit einem leutseligen Lächeln und packte ihn am Arm. „Könnte ich Euch kurz sprechen? _Jetzt sofort_?“

Und ohne seine Antwort auch nur abzuwarten, zerrte sie ihn mit einer Kraft, die er ihr gar nicht zugetraut hätte, in die dunkle Bibliothek hinüber. Sie schloss die Tür hinter ihnen und drehte sich dann zu ihm herum, ein geradezu furchterregendes Funkeln in den Augen.

„So, und jetzt werden wir Klartext reden, Lieutenant James McGraw!“

„Miranda, ich-...“

„Die Situation in diesem Haus ist zu delikat, als dass wir es uns erlauben könnten, umeinander herum zu schleichen. Thomas und ich waren immer ausgesprochen ehrlich zueinander. Das ist das Fundament, auf dem unsere Ehe steht und sie steht darauf verdammt fest, das kann ich dir versichern! Und da du nun zweifellos ein Teil dieser Ehe bist, werden wir das genauso handhaben. Verstanden?“

James straffte sich unwillkürlich. „Ja, Mylady.“

Miranda nickte zufrieden. „Schön. Dann lass es mich erst einmal unumwunden aussprechen: Du schläfst mit meinem Ehemann.“

Die Hitze stieg James in die Wangen, als er sie die Dinge so unverblümt beim Namen nennen hörte.

Miranda zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Und schämst dich offensichtlich dafür“, fügte sie trocken hinzu. „Gut, darauf kann ich jetzt keine Rücksicht nehmen, ich hoffe, das verstehst du. Du schläfst mit Thomas und, lass mich ganz offen sein, benimmst dich dabei auch noch wie ein Ehebrecher. Du schleichst dich ins Haus wie das leibhaftige schlechte Gewissen und genauso verstohlen verlässt du es wieder. Man könnte meinen, du willst es den Leuten da draußen auf die Nase binden.“

„Das ist doch gar ni-...“, begehrte James auf, doch Miranda unterbrach ihn sogleich.

„Lass mich gefälligst ausreden! Gleichzeitig verleitest du Thomas dazu, ständig in dein Zimmer zu fahren. Seid ihr beide völlig verrückt geworden? Deine Nachbarn könnten blind und taub sein, trotzdem müsste ihnen irgendwann auffallen, dass da etwas nicht stimmt! Das hört sofort auf und wir alle werden zur Normalität zurückkehren. Und da ich anscheinend diejenige bin, die für dich dieser Normalität im Wege steht, sage ich dir jetzt klar und deutlich, dass ich keinerlei Probleme damit habe, dass Thomas und du ein Verhältnis habt. _Keinerlei Probleme_! Deutlich genug?“

„Miranda-...“

„Du und ich hatten eine kurze Affäre. Aus deinem Verhalten zu schließen ist diese Affäre offensichtlich vorbei. Gut, ich habe auch damit keinerlei Probleme. Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich das schon erwartet, als ich dich das erste Mal in der Kutsche verführt habe.“

James fiel aus allen Wolken. „Du hast es erwartet?“, wiederholte er verdutzt.

Miranda lächelte spöttisch. „Selbstverständlich. Ich wusste, was Thomas für dich empfindet und deine Blicke waren vom ersten Tag an alles andere als unauffällig. Du warst ohne Zweifel fasziniert und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis diese Faszination noch einen Schritt weiter gehen würde. Du bist nicht sonderlich schwer zu durchschauen, mein Lieber. Zumindest für mich nicht“, fügte sie eilig hinzu, als sie James' panischen Blick bemerkte, „keine Sorge, du hast euer Geheimnis nicht offen vor dir hergetragen. Ich bin sicher, dass es uns noch gelingen kann, es zu bewahren.“

„Dürfte ich vielleicht eine Frage stellen?“, fragte James vorsichtig.

Miranda machte eine einladende Geste. „Natürlich.“

„Warum? Wenn du es von Anfang an vorausgesehen hast, warum hast du dann mit mir geschlafen?“

„Aus dem gleichen Grund, aus dem ich mit allen Männern schlafe: Ich wollte es“, antwortete Miranda mit einem versonnenen Lächeln. „Du bist ein sehr attraktiver Mann, James McGraw.“ James räusperte sich verlegen und Miranda lachte. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Thomas dir das nicht auch schon gesagt hat. Nun, wie dem auch sei, ich muss gestehen, dass das nicht der einzige Grund war.“ Miranda sah ihn ernst an. „Man kann einen Skandal sehr gut mit einem kleineren Skandal vertuschen. Mir ist es gleich, wenn die Menschen mich eine undankbare, läufige Dirne schimpfen, so lange Thomas' Geheimnis niemals ans Licht kommt.“

James starrte sie fassungslos an. „Du hast mit mir geschlafen, um Thomas zu beschützen?“

„Ich tue eine Menge Dinge, um Thomas zu beschützen“, erwiderte Miranda ruhig. „Er ist ein großer Mann, ein wunderbarer Mann, voller hehrer Ideale. Doch leider vergisst er allzu leicht, dass die Welt um ihn herum diese Ideale nicht teilt. Darum ist es an Menschen wie mir und dir, ihn zu beschützen. Und damals hat meine Affäre ihn auch noch beschützt, aber diese Zeiten sind heute angesichts des Streits mit Alfred Hamilton vorbei. Jetzt müssen wir versuchen, jeden Skandal zu vertuschen, wenn wir ihn schon nicht vermeiden können.“

James betrachtete Miranda voller Staunen. Er hatte immer nur Thomas' Größe gesehen, ohne zu erkennen, dass die Frau an seiner Seite nicht minder groß war.

„Um ihn und dich zu schützen, sage ich dir jetzt folgendes, James: Du hörst auf, im Haus herumzuschleichen. Du bist unser beider Freund und Vertrauter und genauso wirst du dieses Haus betreten und verlassen. Zudem gibt es zahlreiche Schlafzimmer in diesem Haus. Sucht euch eins aus! Hier gibt es keine Nachbarn im Untergeschoss, nur eine sehr diskrete Dienerschaft, die ich zudem fest im Griff habe. Du hast schon früher des Öfteren hier genächtigt, du kannst es getrost auch weiterhin tun. Niemand wird sich etwas dabei denken. Meinetwegen könnt ihr noch manchmal in deine Wohnung gehen, wenn euch daran liegt, aber nicht zu häufig.“

James hielt den Blick gesenkt. Ihre Freimütigkeit beschämte ihn zutiefst. Miranda bemerkte es. Sie trat zum ihm und legte ihm behutsam eine Hand auf den Arm.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich die Dinge so viel offener ausgesprochen habe, als es sich geziemt, James. Ich verspreche, es wird zukünftig nicht mehr vorkommen. Aber Thomas vergisst manchmal alle Vorsicht, darum ist es an mir, euch beide daran zu erinnern. Und ich bitte dich, eine Sache nicht zu vergessen: Ihr habt viele Feinde dort draußen, aber ich bin keine davon. Ich bin euer beider Freundin und ich habe immer nur euer Bestes im Sinn.“

James nickte stumm. Er fand keine Worte, um dieser bemerkenswerten Frau seinen Dank auszudrücken.

Miranda drückte lächelnd seinen Arm, dann ließ sie ihn los und trat zurück. „Es regnet in Strömen, Lieutenant. Ich kann es unmöglich zulassen, dass Ihr Euch in dieses schreckliche Wetter hinausbegebt.“ Sie öffnete die Tür und rief in den Flur: „Mary, macht sofort eines der Gästezimmer für Lieutenant McGraw fertig. Er wird heute hier übernachten.“

Sie zwinkerte James zu, dann schritt sie aus dem Raum, jeder Zoll Herrin über die Situation.

 

°

 

Es war kurz vor Mitternacht, als die Schlafzimmertür zu James' übergangsweisem Refugium lautlos aufschwang und Thomas sich mit einem kleinen Lächeln in den Raum schob. James richtete sich sofort auf und legte das Buch zur Seite, dass er erst nur zu dem Zweck, sich abzulenken, zur Hand genommen hatte, doch dessen Lektüre ihn mit fortschreitender Stunde zunehmend gefesselt hatte.

Thomas verriegelte sorgsam die Tür, dann trat er näher. „Ich habe dich warten lassen, es tut mir Leid. Aber ich wollte sichergehen, dass das Haus wirklich schläft.“

James erhob sich und kam auf ihn zu. Er war nackt und die Kerze neben seinem Bett übergoss seine Haut mit weichem, goldenen Licht, ein Anblick, der Thomas' Atem stocken ließ. „Jetzt bist du ja da“, flüsterte er und küsste ihn.

Ihre Zungen trafen sich sofort, heiß und voller freudiger Erwartung. Thomas stöhnte in den Kuss. Allein ein Blick hatte ihn schon hart werden lassen, James' Körper unter seinen Händen zu spüren machte ihn vollends hemmungslos. James zerrte ihm das Nachthemd über den Kopf und bedeckte jede Stelle nackter Haut mit glühenden Küssen, während er ihn zum Bett schob und über ihm auf die Matratze sank.

„Es macht mich wahnsinnig“, raunte er hitzig, während seine Hüften nach vorne stießen.

Thomas stöhnte erneut und kam seinen ungestümen Bewegungen entgegen. „Was?“, fragte er atemlos.

„Dich den ganzen Tag zu sehen, deine Stimme zu hören, deinen Duft in der Nase zu haben, aber dich nicht berühren zu dürfen. Manchmal glaube ich, ich müsste den Verstand darüber verlieren.“

„Ich auch“, wisperte Thomas, richtete sich ein wenig auf und presste ihre Lippen zu einem weiteren, verlangenden Kuss aufeinander. „Gott, ich auch, James.“

„Am liebsten hätte ich dich auf dem Schreibtisch genommen.“

Thomas' Finger krallten sich in James Schultern bei den Bildern, die sofort vor seinen Augen aufflackerten. „Du hast keine Ahnung, wie heiß mich diese Vorstellung macht“, keuchte er.

„Ich glaube, ich weiß es sehr genau“, knurrte James und fuhr mit seinen Lippen über Thomas' dargebotenen Hals und hinauf zu seinem Ohr. „Ich...“, er stockte.

Thomas verlangsamte seine Bewegungen, als James nicht weiter sprach. „Was?“, fragte er und drehte den Kopf, um James in die Augen sehen zu können.

„Ich will dich“, flüsterte James. Sein Blick bohrte sich in Thomas' Augen und flehte darum, dass Thomas ihn auch ohne weitere Erklärung verstand, denn er wusste nicht, was er noch hätte sagen können.

Thomas lächelte. „In Ordnung“, sagte er.

„Aber ich weiß nicht...“ James sah ihn hilflos an, während seine Finger gleichzeitig rastlose, glühende Spuren auf seinen Körper zeichneten.

„Schon gut“, flüsterte Thomas beruhigend. „Lass mich machen.“

Er drehte sie beide herum, sodass er auf James zu liegen kam, und küsste ihn lang und leidenschaftlich, ehe er sich mit einem verheißungsvollen Lächeln erhob und aus dem Bett stieg. James blieb liegen und bemühte sich, wieder zu Atem zu kommen, als Thomas auch schon wieder auftauchte, eine kleine Flasche in der Hand.

„Was-...“, fing James an, doch Thomas legte ihm sanft einen Finger auf die Lippen.

„Lass mich machen“, wiederholte er.

Er öffnete die Flasche, ließ ein wenig der öligen Flüssigkeit auf seine Hand laufen und begann dann, James' Erektion mit langsamen, massierenden Bewegungen einzureiben. James stieß zischend die Luft aus und ganz ohne sein Zutun zuckte seine Hüfte nach oben. Thomas unterbrach seine Bewegung und James sah gebannt dabei zu, wie er die Hand zwischen seine Beine führte und das Öl bei sich selbst anwendete. Seine Finger krallten sich in die Laken bei diesem erregenden Anblick.

„Ich will dich“, flüsterte er erneut atemlos.

Thomas zog seine Finger zurück und platzierte sich über seinem Schoß. Langsam ließ er sich tiefer sinken und als James' Penis in ihn eindrang, stöhnten sie beide hemmungslos auf.

„Nimm mich“, antwortete er heiser.

James setzte sich auf und schlang seine Arme um Thomas' Oberkörper. Sein heißer, hektischer Atem wehte über die bloße Haut, als er wieder und wieder Thomas' Namen flüsterte. Thomas vergrub seine Finger in den wirren Strähnen und begann sich zu bewegen. Erst langsam, doch als er James' tiefes, zunehmend ekstatisches Keuchen hörte, wurde er schneller. James' Finger bohrten sich in Thomas' feuchte Haut, kleine Schweißtropfen perlten über seinen Körper, während Thomas auf ihm, um ihn, einfach überall zu sein schien. Thomas schob eine Hand zwischen ihre Körper und massierte sich im Takt seiner Bewegungen. James wollte ihm zu Hilfe kommen, doch seine Muskeln weigerten sich, ihm zu gehorchen. Sein ganzer Körper begann zu beben und hilflos lehnte er seine Stirn an Thomas' Schulter und überließ sich der überwältigenden Nähe zwischen ihnen. Thomas hielt ihn mit einem Arm fest, seine andere Hand wurde zunehmend schneller.

„James“, flüsterte er kehlig und dieser Laut stieß James unaufhaltsam über die Kante.

Ein heiserer Schrei löste sich von seinen Lippen, als ein heftiges Zittern ihn überfiel und er spürte, wie er tief in Thomas kam. Thomas massierte sich heftiger, während er James ein letztes Mal in sich aufnahm. Seine Muskeln zogen sich zusammen und James biss sich heftig auf die Lippe, als ihm bei der plötzlichen Enge beinahe schwarz vor Augen wurde. Thomas warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte James' Namen, während er von seinem Orgasmus hinweggerissen wurde. Dann zog er seine Hand zurück und legte beide Arme um James. Eng umschlungen blieben sie sitzen, schweratmend und gleichermaßen überwältigt.

„Thomas...“ James' Stimme schwankte.

Thomas küsste beruhigend James schweißnasses Haar. „Du musst nichts sagen“, murmelte er.

James hob den Kopf und sah zu ihm auf. „Ich habe so etwas noch nie empfunden“, flüsterte er. „Die Maßlosigkeit, mit der ich dich begehre... die Nähe zu dir... ich habe so noch niemals irgendjemandem gegenüber empfunden.“

Thomas hielt den Blick seiner hellgrünen Augen fest. „Ich auch nicht“, sagte er ernst.

James reckte sich nach seinen Lippen und küsste ihn zärtlich, während er sich langsam zurücksinken ließ und Thomas mit sich zog. Aneinander geschmiegt lagen sie nebeneinander und sahen dabei zu, wie die Kerze zu flackern begann und schließlich erlosch. Tiefe Dunkelheit breitete sich im Zimmer aus, nur aufgelockert durch die letzte glimmende Asche im Kamin

„Deine Frau ist unbeschreiblich“, sagte James in die Stille

Thomas lächelte und stützte sich auf seinen Ellbogen. „Allerdings. Aber ist _unbeschreiblich_ nicht das Wort, mit dem sie mich üblicherweise tituliert?“

„Ihr habt keine Geheimnisse voreinander, nicht wahr?“

„Nein. Mal abgesehen davon, dass ihr ohnehin nur wenig entgeht, habe ich es auch nie wirklich versucht. Warum auch? Unsere Situation erfordert uneingeschränkte Ehrlichkeit.“

„Sie hat mir die Leviten gelesen“, gestand James.

Thomas grinste schelmisch. „Mir auch.“

„Sie war dabei sehr... freimütig.“

„Ja, das klingt nach Miranda.“ Thomas fuhr liebkosend durch sein Haar. „Sie hat dich beschämt, nicht wahr?“

„Nun... ja. Ich weiß selbst kaum, wie ich das zwischen uns in Worte fassen könnte und dann kommt sie und-...“

„... sagt, wie es ist?“ Thomas bedachte ihn mit einem wissenden Blick. „Liebe sollte keine Scham kennen. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dir das aufbürde.“

James schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Entschuldige dich nicht dafür, niemals. Ich schäme mich nicht dafür, dich zu lieben. Nur dafür, ein Geheimnis daraus machen zu müssen.“

Thomas lächelte mit einem Ausdruck tiefsten Glücks. „Nun, vor Miranda zumindest musst du kein Geheimnis daraus machen. Ich hoffe, das ist dir klar geworden.“

James lachte leise, gleichsam befreit. „Sie hat keine Zweifel daran gelassen, dass sie über alles auf dem Laufenden ist, so viel ist klar.“ Er schüttelte versonnen den Kopf. „Erzählst du mir, wie du sie kennen gelernt hast?“

„So wie sich die meisten Menschen meines Standes kennenlernen“, antwortete Thomas und richtete sich ein wenig auf. James lehnte sich neben ihm an das Kopfende des Bettes und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Auf einer Gesellschaft. Es wurde gegessen, getanzt und natürlich fanden sich auch Grüppchen zusammen, um über das politische Tagesgeschehen zu diskutieren. Kennst du Colonel Fitzalan?“

„Nur dem Namen nach.“

„Ein alter Haudegen, der große Stücke auf Anstand und Traditionen hält, überaus korrekt in seinem gesellschaftlichen Umgang, doch niemand, mit dem man einen Disput führen möchte. Ich habe es beizeiten versucht, doch er ist unglaublich halsstarrig und Argumenten anderer nicht zugänglich. Am liebsten hat er es, wenn er redet und die Jugend respektvoll lauscht. Jedenfalls war er an dem Abend ebenfalls anwesend und ließ sich gerade darüber aus, dass ernsthaft in Erwägung gezogen wurde, nach William III. eine Frau auf den Thron Englands zu setzen. Die wenigsten hatten Lust, sich mit ihm zu streiten, deswegen ließ man ihn reden, wie so häufig. Bis plötzlich diese Frau vortrat, jung, keck, von keiner herausragenden gesellschaftlichen Stellung, und trotzdem mit einem solch brillanten Redetalent gesegnet, dass sie jedes Argument des Colonel einfach in der Luft zerriss. Der arme Mann wusste überhaupt nicht, wie ihm geschah. Seine Höflichkeit verbot es ihm, gegen diese Frau vorzugehen, gleichzeitig war er ein Mann des Schlages, der Frauen nicht einmal eine Unze Verstand zubilligt, und jetzt wagte diese Frau nicht nur, das Wort gegen ihn zu führen, sondern stellte gleichzeitig mit jedem Satz ihre Klugheit und Belesenheit unter Beweis.“

„Miranda“, sagte James lächelnd.

„Miranda“, stimmte Thomas ihm zu. „Irgendwie gelang es dem Colonel schließlich, sich der Situation zu entziehen. Sie stand zufällig neben mir und als ich ihr zu diesem Sieg, den zuvor keiner von uns erringen konnte, gratulieren wollte, warf sie mir einen hochmütigen Blick zu und meinte, dass sie gerade von mir, dem berühmten Lord Hamilton, mehr erwartet hätte, als daneben zu stehen, wenn einem Menschen einzig aufgrund seines Geschlechtes die Fähigkeit politischen Handelns abgesprochen werden würde.“ Thomas lachte leise bei der Erinnerung. „Am nächsten Tag hatte sie Einladungen zu jedem Salon, der sich nicht zu fein war, auch Frauen einzuladen. Und nachdem ich sie davon überzeugen konnte, dass ich der Diskussion mit dem Colonel nicht ausgewichen war, weil ich ihm recht gab, wurden wir sehr schnell Freunde.“

„Und dann habt ihr geheiratet?“

„Nein.“ Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. „Gerade weil sie meine Freundin war, hätte ich sie niemals geheiratet, dafür habe ich sie zu sehr respektiert. Aber irgendwann erzählte ich ihr davon, dass mein Vater mich dazu drängte, endlich zu heiraten, und dass mir eine Heirat ermöglichen würde, mich zumindest in Teilen seiner ständigen Kontrolle zu entziehen. Sie schaute mich mit diesem herausfordernden Blick an und fragte geradeheraus, warum ich dann nicht einfach sie heiraten würde.“

„Wirklich?“, fragte James ungläubig.

„Ich war genauso überrascht wie du“, fuhr Thomas nickend fort. „Aber da sie so offen war, antwortete ich ihr mit der gleichen Offenheit, dass dazu nicht die nötigen Voraussetzungen von meiner Seite vorhanden wären. Ihre einzige Frage darauf war: _'Ihr liebt mich also in keinerlei Hinsicht?'_ Und ich antwortete, dass ich sie sicherlich in vielerlei Hinsicht lieben würde, als meine Freundin, die mein Interesse an Kunst, Kultur und Politik teilte, als meine Vertraute, aber eben nicht als Frau, wie es für eine Ehe erforderlich wäre. Und sie antwortete, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken: _'Diese Liebe ist mehr, als ich mir je von einem Ehemann erhoffen könnte. Und das, was Ihr mir nicht geben könnt, kann ich leicht von anderen Männern erhalten. Wie Ihr auch.'_ Und ihr Blick ließ dabei keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie die Männer nicht zufällig auf uns beide bezogen hatte. Das nahm mir völlig den Wind aus den Segeln. Ein halbes Jahr später haben wir geheiratet und gewannen dadurch beide die Unabhängigkeit, endlich unser Leben selbstbestimmen zu können.“

James grinste. „Eine Geschichte, wie sie euch beiden angemessen ist.“

Thomas lächelte, dann warf er einen neugierigen Blick zum Nachttisch hinüber. „Was hast du eigentlich gelesen, als ich reinkam?“

„Don Quijote“, antwortete James vielsagend. „Ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass das Buch nicht zufällig in diesem Zimmer lag.“

„Sie weiß ohne Frage, was sie will.“

„Und?“, fragte James und nahm Thomas' Hand in die seine. „Bist du Don Quijote, der Mann, der einen aussichtslosen Kampf gegen Windmühlen führt?“

„Sag du es mir.“

„Nun, der Kampf, den wir führen, mag vielleicht nicht aussichtslos sein, aber ungewiss ist sein Erfolg allemal.“

„Der Erfolg ist nur ungewiss, wenn man nicht an ihn glaubt“, belehrte Thomas ihn mit ernster Miene. „Und ich glaube sehr fest daran, dass wir mit unserer Kampagne die erforderlichen Stimmen für die Begnadigungen erreichen werden.“

„Du hast großes Vertrauen zu Peter.“

„Wenn du ihn schon mal im Parlament hättest reden hören, würdest du mein Vertrauen teilen.“ Thomas lächelte plötzlich und beugte sich vor, um James einen neckenden Kuss zu geben. „Wenn ich aber Don Quijote bin, solltest du dir die Frage stellen, wer du bist. Der treue Sancho Panza?“, spöttelte er.

„Treu, pragmatisch und bereit, seinem Herrn in jedes Abenteuer zu folgen“, meinte James ebenfalls lächelnd. „Warum nicht?“ Seine Finger wanderten über Thomas bloßen Oberkörper und dann stetig tiefer. Thomas seufzte wohlig, als James sein Ziel erreicht hatte. „Wie lange kannst du bleiben?“

„Einige Stunden bleiben uns noch. Wenn es dämmert, sollte ich in mein Ehebett zurückkehren.“

„Ich bin ein glücklicher Mann“, flüsterte James und küsste Thomas. „Ein sehr glücklicher Mann.“

 

 

°°°

 


	3. III: Selbstbetrachtungen

„ _... Du sollst wie der Fels im Meere sein, an dem der Brandung rohe Kraft unaufhörlich rüttelt. Steh so fest wie er, dass zu deinen Füßen der Wogen Ungestüm sich legen muss. Nenne dich nicht unglücklich, wenn dir ein Schicksal widerfuhr, sondern preise dich glücklich, weil dir der Schmerz nichts anhaben konnte und dich weder gegenwärtiges noch zukünftiges ängstigen kann. Denn jedem hätte es so begegnen können, aber gewiss nicht jeder hätte es so ertragen, ohne sich aufzugeben oder auch nur zu beklagen. Und warum nennst du das eine ein Unglück, das andere ein Glück? Nennst du nicht das ein Unglück für den Menschen, was ein Fehlgriff seiner Natur ist? Aber wie sollte das ein Fehlgriff der menschlichen Natur sein können, was nicht wider ihren Willen ist? Und du kennst doch ihren Willen? Kann dich denn irgendein Schicksal hindern, gerecht zu sein, hochherzig, besonnen, klug, selbständig in deiner Meinung, wahrhaft in deinen Reden, sittsam und frei in deinem Betragen, hindern an dem, was, wenn es vorhanden ist, so recht dem Zweck der Menschennatur entspricht? So oft also etwas Schmerzhaftes dir nahe tritt: denke, es sei kein Unglück; aber ein Glück ist, es mit edlem Mut zu tragen..._ “

Thomas ließ das Buch sinken und sah zu James, der auf der Bettkante saß und ihm aufmerksam zuhörte. „Wunderbar, oder nicht?“

„Ohne jeden Zweifel“, stimmte James ihm zu. „Aber ebenso ohne Zweifel schrieb Marcus Aurelius von einem besseren Menschen, als ich es bin. Oder die meisten anderen Menschen. Wer ist schon fähig, in jedem Unglück nur das Glück zu sehen, es überlebt und weiter gemacht zu haben?“

„Aber ist es nicht wahr?“, hielt Thomas ihm entgegen. „Birgt nicht auch jedes Unglück wertvolle Erfahrungen, die uns auf unserem Weg stärken können? Und ist es nicht von äußerster Wichtigkeit, unseren Prinzipien auch durch Unglück hindurch treu zu bleiben, um noch stärker daraus hervorgehen zu können?“

„Wenn irgendjemand dazu fähig ist, dann du“, sagte James zärtlich. „Du bist unerschütterlich in deinem Glauben an das Gute und Richtige. Gibt es jemals etwas, womit du haderst?“

„Durchaus.“ Thomas legte das Buch zur Seite und griff nach James' Hand. „Ich hadere damit, mich mit dir in deiner Wohnung verstecken zu müssen. Ich hadere damit, meine Liebe zu dir niemals offen zeigen zu dürfen. Ich hadere damit, dass wir niemals mehr als ein paar gestohlene Stunden haben werden und dass meine wunderbare Frau als verdorben und undankbar verschrien ist. Aber dann sehe ich dich an, meinen Fels, an dessen Füßen _der Wogen Ungestüm sich legen muss_.“ Er lächelte und drückte einen Kuss in James' Handfläche. „Wer bin ich, über all das zu hadern, ist doch mein größtes Glück die Ursache meines Haderns?“

„Dein Fels?“, wiederholte James ungläubig. „Du weißt nicht, auf welch unsicheres Fundament du da baust. Jede Welle, und mag sie noch so klein sein, wird mich hinwegreißen.“

„Du unterschätzt deine Stärke.“

„Ich würde nichts lieber tun, als dem Bild zu entsprechen, das du von mir malst, aber-...“ James unterbrach sich. Er stand auf und lief rastlos ein paar Schritte durch den kargen Raum, bis er schließlich an dem kleinen Fenster stehen blieb.

Thomas beobachtete jede seiner Bewegungen aufmerksam. „Aber?“, fragte er schließlich.

„Admiral Hennessey sagte erst vor kurzem, dass etwas Bedrohliches in mir lauert. Zuvor hatte ich zwei Männer zusammengeschlagen, weil sie...“ James wurde plötzlich bewusst, dass er Thomas nie von dieser Episode erzählt hatte und er verstummte.

„... weil sie meine Frau beleidigt haben?“, fragte Thomas mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

„Warum wundert es mich überhaupt noch, dass du auch davon schon wieder weißt?“

„Ich bin ein reicher und einflussreicher Mann. Mir werden viele Dinge zugetragen, weil man so hofft, sich mein Wohlwollen zu sichern. Und in diesem Fall vermutlich hauptsächlich, um einen Keil zwischen uns zu treiben.“ Thomas machte eine kurze Pause, dann fuhr er behutsam fort: „Und es beschäftigt dich? Was Hennessey gesagt hat?“

„Es beschäftigt mich, weil er etwas in Worte gefasst hat, von dem ich weiß, dass es stimmt“, erwiderte James harsch. „Denkst du denn, es war das erste Mal, dass ich mich geschlagen habe? Wenn ich die Beherrschung verliere, übernimmt etwas in mir die Oberhand, über dass ich keinerlei Kontrolle mehr habe. Du verpasst mir eine Fassade, von der ich gerne behaupten würde, ihr zu entsprechen, der gute, besonnene Mann zu sein, den du in mir siehst. Dir der Fels zu sein, der du auch für mich bist. Doch die Wahrheit ist, dass das nur der dünne Anstrich über einer unbeherrschten und finsteren Realität ist, die nur zu leicht ausbricht und alles andere Lüge schimpft.“

Thomas stand vom Bett auf und ging zu James hinüber. Er lehnte sich neben dem Fenster an die Wand und musterte ihn. Als James den Blick hob und zu ihm sah, lächelte er.

„Du bist ein guter Mann, James. Aufbrausend, zornig, das mag sein, aber trotzdem ein guter Mann“, sagte er sanft. Er trat näher an James heran und lehnte seine Stirn gegen die seine. „Daran habe ich keinerlei Zweifel. Und du solltest daran auch nicht zweifeln. Immerhin legst du dich gerade mit einem der gefürchtetsten Männer des Königreiches an, um das Richtige zu tun.“

„Ohne dich hätte ich das niemals in Betracht gezogen“, widersprach James, ohne sich der Nähe zu entziehen. Er schloss die Augen und nahm den vertrauten Duft in sich auf. „Ich tue es nur um deinetwillen.“

„Und wie könnte derjenige ein böser Mensch sein, der wahrlich liebt?“, entgegnete Thomas lächelnd.

„Nichts vermag es, dein Bild von mir zu erschüttern, nicht wahr?“

„Nein“, antwortete Thomas und zitierte mit weicher Stimme: „ _Empfinde keinen Ekel, lass deinen Eifer und Mut nicht sinken, wenn es dir nicht vollständig gelingt, alles nach richtigen Grundsätzen auszuführen; fange vielmehr, wenn dir etwas misslungen ist, von neuem an und sei zufrieden, wenn die Mehrzahl deiner Handlungen der Menschennatur gemäß ist, und behalte das lieb, worauf du zurückkommst._ “

 

°

 

„Was ist mit Lord Burton?“, fragte Thomas. Er saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und sah zu Peter auf, der nachdenklich Runde um Runde durchs Arbeitszimmer lief. James saß schräg hinter Thomas am Fenster und beschränkte sich auf die Rolle des stummen Beobachters.

„Steht hinter deinem Vater. Vor zwei Jahren wäre das vielleicht noch anders gewesen, aber Piraten aus Tortuga haben im Vorjahr zwei seiner Handelsschiffe gekapert. Seitdem nimmt er die Piratenangelegenheit sehr persönlich.“

„Audley?“

„Ist auf deiner Seite und ebenso sein Schwager Williams.“

„Und Monmouth?“

Peter hob die Schultern. „Zweifelt noch. Ich hatte gestern ein langes Gespräch mit ihm und er ist der Sache grundsätzlich nicht abgeneigt, allerdings stört es ihn, dass keiner von uns vor Ort war, um sich ein Bild von der Situation zu machen.“

„Die Situation ist doch allen bekannt.“

„Ja, aber eben nur vom Hörensagen. Monmouth war selbst bis vor zwei Jahren in Kalkutta und ihn stört die Vorstellung, etwas über den Kopf der Kolonialverwaltung vor Ort zu entscheiden. Und so wie Monmouth geht es auch anderen.“

„Das heißt wohl, wir sollten mit Gouverneur Thompson in Verbindung treten.“

„Wenn er sich unserer Sache anschließen würde, wäre das eine nicht zu unterschätzende Unterstützung“, stimmte Peter zu.

„Thompson hat durch seine Erzählungen das Bild des blutrünstigen Piraten erst geprägt, obwohl er mit ihnen gute Geschäfte macht. Ich bezweifele, dass er eine Generalamnestie unterstützen würde.“

„Vielleicht könnte man ihm die wirtschaftlichen Vorteile nahe bringen, die eine Amnestie und damit einhergehend ein prosperierendes Nassau ihm bieten würde.“

Thomas nickte. „Du hast Recht, einen Versuch ist es in jedem Fall wert. Ich werde ihm schreiben.“

„Wir sollten den Brief einem zuverlässigen Boten in die Hand drücken, damit dieser persönlich dafür sorgen kann, dass er Thompson auch tatsächlich erreicht. Noch besser wäre natürlich jemand, der mit unserer Position vertraut ist, aber ein Brief wird fürs erste genügen müssen.“

„Ich schreibe den Brief und James...“, Thomas drehte den Kopf und schmuggelte ein warmes Lächeln in James' Richtung, „...wird bestimmt einen vertrauenswürdigen Offizier ausfindig machen, der in nächster Zeit ohnehin Richtung Nassau ausläuft und den Brief übergeben kann.“

Peter nickte zufrieden. „Gut, dann wäre das geklärt. Als nächstes sollten wir über Colonel Morgan sprechen, ich denke, es könnte uns gelingen, ihn auf unsere Seite zu ziehen...“

 

°

 

Später lagen sie nebeneinander auf dem Bett. James hatte sich auf den Bauch gedreht und den Kopf auf seine Arme gebettet, noch gefangen in dem Gefühl ihrer gerade verebbenden Erregung, während Thomas sich über ihn beugte und mit den Fingerspitzen die Muster der Sommersprossen auf James' Schultern und Armen nachzeichnete, wohl das einzige an James, das man zu Thomas heimlichem Entzücken mit dem Attribut _niedlich_ bezeichnen konnte.

„Die _Queen Elizabeth_ wird in einer Woche Richtung Nassau auslaufen“, sagte James unvermittelt.

„Und, denkst du, dass jemand aus der Besatzung Gouverneur Thompson unseren Brief überbringen kann?“

„Ich bin mir da sehr sicher, ja.“ James hielt kurz inne, doch dann fuhr er entschlossen fort: „Ich werde mich bei Admiral Hennessey als Teil des Kommandos bewerben.“

Thomas' Finger stockten. „Was?“

James drehte sich herum und suchte Thomas' Blick. „Es ist der einzig vernünftige Weg, Thomas. Peter hat recht, noch besser als ein Brief wäre ein Abgesandter, der persönlich mit Thompson verhandelt.“

„Aber dieser Abgesandte musst doch nicht du sein“, widersprach Thomas ungewohnt heftig.

„Wer sollte es sonst sein?“, entgegnete James. „Du und Peter, ihr seid hier unabkömmlich und sonst ist niemand wirklich vertraut mit unserem Fall. Ich schon. Und ich bin euch doch hier kaum von Nutzen. Also lass mich nach Nassau fahren und dem Gouverneur unsere Sache vortragen. Einem Vertreter der Royal Navy wird er zuhören und vielleicht gelingt es mir tatsächlich, ihn von der Sinnhaftigkeit der Amnestien zu überzeugen.“ James setzte sich auf, nahm Thomas' Hand und führte sie sanft an die Lippen. „Es ist das Richtige und das weißt du auch.“

„Vielleicht bin ich ein elender Heuchler, der der Meinung ist, dass für das Richtige auf der anderen Seite des Ozeans durchaus jemand anders zuständig sein könnte als ausgerechnet du“, versetzte Thomas, doch seine Stimme klang weniger angriffslustig als viel mehr niedergeschlagen.

„Thompson auf unserer Seite zu haben, wäre ein unschätzbarer Gewinn. Damit würden wir den Streit um die Amnestie für uns entscheiden, wir könnten Nassau zurückgewinnen und unter deiner Regierung wieder aufbauen“, erklärte James mit zunehmender Begeisterung.

„ _Meiner_ Regierung?“, fragte Thomas verdutzt.

„Du weißt genau, dass du die Antwort darauf bist, wie wir es schaffen können, einen ehrlichen Mann zum Gouverneur der Bahamas zu machen.“

Thomas hob abwehrend die Hände. „Lass uns darüber reden, wenn wir das Gesetz tatsächlich durchgebracht haben.“

James lächelte und küsste seine Fingerspitzen. „In Ordnung. Aber bist du damit einverstanden, dass ich fahre?“

Thomas verschränkte ihre Hände miteinander. „Wie lange wirst du weg sein?“, fragte er statt einer Antwort.

„Drei Monate, vielleicht vier, wenn wir ungünstige Winde haben.“

Thomas sah betroffen auf. „Das ist eine sehr lange Zeit.“

„Ich weiß“, sagte James leise. „Und auch mir macht die Vorstellung das Herz schwer, dass wir so lange voneinander getrennt sein werden. Aber es ist notwendig.“

„Ich weiß“, murmelte Thomas unglücklich. Er stand auf und ging zur Kommode neben der Tür, wo er bei seinem Eintritt das rotledernde Buch von Marcus Aurelius liegen gelassen hatte. Er nahm es und kehrte zum Bett zurück. „Hier. Das wollte ich dir schenken.“

„Thomas-...“

„Nimm es einfach“, sagte Thomas mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

James nahm das Buch in die Hand und schlug es auf. „ _James. Meine wahrste Liebe. Kenne keine Scham. T.H._ “, las er die Widmung auf der ersten Seite. Er sah wieder zu Thomas auf und seine Augen verrieten seine tiefe Berührung. „Ich liebe dich auch“, flüsterte er.

Er griff nach Thomas' Hand und zog ihn zu sich herunter. Thomas glitt über ihn und strich zärtlich über seine Wange.

„Bewahrst du das Buch für mich auf, bis ich wiederkomme?“, fragte James leise.

„Natürlich“, wisperte Thomas und küsste ihn lang und innig. „In einer Woche läufst du aus?“

„Ja.“

„Dann haben wir immerhin noch eine Woche“, flüsterte Thomas.

James' hungrige Lippen waren Antwort genug.

 

 

°°°

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die zitierten Stellen im ersten Absatz stammen aus dem Buch "Selbstbetrachtungen" von Marc Aurel.


	4. IV: Wiedersehen

_James. Meine wahrste Liebe. Kenne keine Scham. T.H._

Mirandas Finger strichen nachdenklich über die geschriebenen Worte. Sie hatte von Beginn an gewusst, wie tief die Gefühle waren, die sie in diesem Haus vor der Außenwelt verborgen zu halten versuchte. Sie hatte es gewusst und trotzdem hatten ihr erst diese Sätze, schwarz auf weiß, wirklich die ganze Bedeutung klar gemacht. Eigenartige Macht des geschriebenen Wortes.

Sie erhob sich und legte das Buch zur Seite. Thomas hatte es ihr nicht gezeigt, aber auch nicht vor ihr versteckt gehalten. Sie hatte es bald nach James' Weggang im Arbeitszimmer ihres Mannes gefunden und die Zeilen gelesen, bevor ihr überhaupt zu Bewusstsein kam, dass die Worte nicht für sie bestimmt waren. Als Thomas das Zimmer betrat, hatte sie es immer noch in der Hand gehalten.

„Es tut mir Leid. Ich hätte es nicht gelesen, wenn ich gewusst hätte-...“

„Ist schon gut. Wenn ich nicht gewollt hätte, dass du es liest, hätte ich es nicht so offen herumliegen lassen sollen.“

Miranda hatte ihm das Buch zurückgegeben und zugesehen, wie er es entgegen nahm und mit abwesender Miene zärtlich über den ledernen Einband strich.

„Er fehlt dir, nicht wahr?“

„Du machst dir keine Vorstellung.“

Als Miranda an den kummervollen Ausdruck seiner Augen dachte, wurde sie noch einmal in ihrem Entschluss bestätigt. Gebieterisch rief sie nach ihrer Zofe und ließ sich von ihr beim Ankleiden helfen. Ein Bote hatte ihr die Nachricht gebracht, dass die _Queen Elizabeth_ nach drei Monaten wieder in den Hafen einlief. Einst mochte ihre Affäre mit James Thomas vor Entdeckung geschützt haben, doch jetzt nicht mehr. Sie traute Alfred Hamilton ohne weiteres zu, jede noch so nichtige Kleinigkeit, die er fand, gegen sie zu verwenden, und wenn er erst einmal sein Augenmerk auf James und sie richtete, mochte er leicht etwas entdecken, was sie alle in größte Gefahr brachte. Deswegen würde sie sich aus dem Spiel nehmen und darauf hoffen, dass Alfred Hamilton und seine Spione nicht weiter graben würden, wenn sie sich der Begegnung mit James entzog und Zuflucht auf dem Land suchte.

Thomas' Verständnislosigkeit ob ihrer Entscheidung und die gleichzeitige, offenkundige Freude, als sie ihm von James' Rückkehr erzählte, bestärkten sie darin, dass es an ihr war, die notwendigen Schritte einzuleiten. Als James eintraf, waren ihre Koffer gepackt und sie wollte nur noch das erste Wiedersehen abwarten, ehe sie verschwand, doch dann brachte James' Hiobsbotschaft aus Nassau ihren Entschluss ins Wanken.

„Es gibt keinen Gouverneur in Nassau.“

Peter, Thomas und auch sie selbst starrten James verständnislos an.

„Wie bitte?“, fragte Thomas konsterniert.

„Es hieß, wegen einer Geldsumme sei es zum Streit gekommen, Schmiergeld, das Gouverneur Thompson vom Captain eines Piratenschiffs eintreiben wollte. Jener rief seine Männer zu Hilfe und zusammen verlangten sie, dass der Gouverneur die Insel verlassen müsse. Thompson lehnte das ab, woraufhin...“, James zögerte kurz, doch Thomas' zwingender Blick verlangte alle Einzelheiten, „... ein Dutzend bewaffneter Männer sein Haus stürmten und seine Frau und seinen neunjährigen Sohn auf die Straße zerrten, wo sie ihnen die Kehle durchschnitten.“

Thomas wankte zu einem Stuhl und ließ sich kraftlos hineinfallen. Miranda sah, wie James seine Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkte, um dem drängenden Bedürfnis, Thomas zu trösten, das deutlich in seinen Augen zu lesen war, nicht nachzugeben. Peters Anwesenheit, die sie dazu zwang, vor aller Welt nicht mehr als gute Freunde darzustellen, verlangte ihnen beinahe unmenschliche Selbstbeherrschung ab.

Miranda ging zu Thomas hinüber und streichelte tröstend seine Schultern, doch sie hörte den Männern gar nicht weiter zu, weil ihre eigenen Gedanken rasten. Diese Situation änderte alles. Ihre politische Mission war gescheitert. Niemand würde nach Bekanntwerden dieser Grausamkeit einer Generalamnestie für die Piraten zustimmen. Das wiederum bedeutete, dass Alfred Hamilton gewinnen würde, und so Leid ihr diese politische Niederlage für Thomas auch tat, so würde sie ihm doch möglicherweise sein persönliches Glück erhalten. Wenn Alfred Hamilton keinen Grund mehr hatte, ihre Integrität zu zerstören, konnten sie vielleicht alle zu einem halbwegs normalen Leben zurückkehren.

Es war James, der ihren Überlegungen einen Strich durch die Rechnung machte. Sie hörte seinen Plan, das Parlament zu umgehen und mit ihrer Idee direkt an die Admiralität heranzutreten. Sie spürte, wie Thomas' Hoffnung wieder aufflammte, völlig ungeachtet der zahllosen Unwägbarkeiten, die diese Strategie barg. Und sie beschloss, dass sie endgültig etwas unternehmen musste, um Thomas und James aus ihrem Wahn herauszureißen.

Sie räusperte sich vernehmlich. „Lieutenant, dürfte ich einen Moment allein mit Euch sprechen?“

James und Thomas rissen ihre Blicke nur mühsam voneinander los.

„Bitte!“, fügte Miranda eindringlich hinzu und ging ins Arbeitszimmer hinüber. James folgte ihr und sah ihr irritiert dabei zu, wie sie die Tür schloss und sich mit dem Rücken dagegen lehnte. „Ich sehe in vollkommener Klarheit, dass wir auf den Untergang zusteuern“, begann sie unmissverständlich und erwiderte James' Blick ernst, „und ich bitte dich, sofort damit aufzuhören, bevor es für uns alle kein Zurück mehr gibt.“

James' Miene war nicht minder ernst. „Keine Sorge, ich weiß, wie wir es schaffen können. Wie wir genau das erreichen, was wir immer ersehnt haben.“

„Thomas...“, Miranda stieß sich von der Tür ab und ging an James vorbei ins Zimmer, „...er sieht nur seine Prinzipien, das Recht. Davon ist er erfüllt, ja, fast berauscht. Und dafür liebe ich ihn.“ Mirandas Blick war zärtlich bei diesen Worten, aber als sie James ansah, bekam ihre Miene wieder einen resoluten Ausdruck. „Aber du, du siehst die Welt realistisch wie sie ist und welcher Kurs zu setzen ist, um sie zu meistern, um in ihr zu überleben. Und genau dafür liebe ich dich.“ James senkte verlegen den Blick, doch Miranda fuhr eindringlich fort: „Männer wie Thomas brauchen Männer wie dich, damit sie sie vor der Welt beschützen können, darum bitte ich dich von Herzen. Die Gefahr ist einfach zu groß.“

„Alles, das je wert war, getan zu werden, wurde im Angesicht gewisser Gefahren getan.“

„Ich hatte im Leben genügend Spott und Andeutungen zu ertragen, um den Unterschied zwischen _gewissen Gefahren_ und _Lebensgefahr_ zu erkennen“, versetzte Miranda schnippisch, „und was du, Thomas und ich zu gewärtigen haben, ist letztere.“ Ihr Tonfall wurde weicher, als sie hinzufügte: „Was in diesem Haus geschehen ist, ist nicht einfach eine Affäre.“

„Nein“, erwiderte James ohne zu zögern, „ist es nicht. Doch seit wann stört dich das, was die Menschen sagen?“

„Es geht nicht um den Skandal hier und es geht nicht um Ansehen“, entgegnete Miranda scharf, „das kann auf dem Schafott enden!“

„Sei bitte nicht naiv.“

„Wenn sie politische Motive haben, wird so etwas gerne benutzt, um jemanden loszuwerden, tu nicht so, als wüsste ich nicht Bescheid!“, fauchte Miranda. „Ich kenne die Intrigen in London sehr genau. Alfred Hamilton ist kategorisch gegen die Begnadigungen und er wird mit aller Macht dagegen vorgehen, dass diese jemals beschlossen werden. Und wenn er herausfindet, was wir in diesem Haus getan haben, wird das unser Untergang sein!“

„Selbst wenn er es wüsste, würde er es nicht gegen uns verwenden“, antwortete James beschwichtigend.

„Ich frage mich, wer hier naiv ist“, erwiderte Miranda höhnisch und ging zum Fenster hinüber.

„Es wäre genauso peinlich für ihn, wie es peinlich für uns wäre. Glaubst du tatsächlich, er würde das wollen?“

Miranda schüttelte mit einem leisen Seufzen den Kopf.„Unterschätze den Mann nicht. Er wird es zu unserem Schaden ausschlachten.“ Sie drehte sich wieder zu James um. „Wozu das riskieren? Nur wegen der Piraten von Nassau?“

„Miranda, ich war dort, ich habe es gesehen“, erinnerte James sie nachdrücklich. „Und es ist vielversprechend, wie Thomas sagte. Wenn die Probleme mit den Piraten gelöst sind, braucht die Insel Hilfe zum Wiederaufbau. Von Menschen, wie wir es sind.“

Miranda sank auf die Fensterbank und sah James überrascht an. „Du schlägst vor, dass wir dorthin gehen?“, fragte sie entgeistert.

„Das neue New Providence Island wird einen Gouverneur brauchen. Wer wäre geeigneter für einen gelungenen Aufbau der neuen Welt als Thomas?“ James redete sich zunehmend in Fahrt. „Durch die Amnestie könnten wir genau das erreichen und London verlassen.“

Miranda seufzte schwer, als ihr klar wurde, dass ihre Bemühungen fruchtlos bleiben würden. James war inzwischen ebenso für Thomas' Pläne entflammt wie ihr idealistischer Gemahl. Kein Argument der Welt, und wäre es auch noch so logisch und durchdacht, könnte die beiden jetzt noch von ihrer Idee abbringen.

James kam zu ihr und setzte sich neben sie auf die Fensterbank. „Ich kenne Admiral Hennessey schon mein Leben lang. Ich sehe in ihm so etwas wie meinen Vater. Lass mich den Plan mit ihm besprechen, seinen Rat erfragen. Das könnte ich gefahrlos tun“, schlug er beschwichtigend vor. Miranda sah ihn zweifelnd an und James fügte hinzu: „Es ist zu wichtig, um es nicht zu versuchen.“

Miranda suchte nach einer Antwort, die ihm die Fruchtlosigkeit seiner Bemühungen vor Augen führen würde, die ihn erkennen ließ, dass er sie alle in Gefahr brachte, wenn er nicht Abstand von der Sache nahm. Sie wollte an seine Gefühle für Thomas appellieren, ihn bitten, um Thomas' Liebe Willen darauf zu verzichten. Thomas würde darüber hinweg kommen, diesen politischen Kampf zu verlieren, wenn er nur James behalten konnte. Doch sie brachte die Worte nicht über die Lippen, denn sie wusste genau, dass James diese Gefahr nur auf sich nahm, um vor Thomas' Augen zu bestehen. Dass kein Wort von ihr ihn davon zu überzeugen vermocht hätte, dass, so unwahrscheinlich es auch schien, Thomas' politische Agenda für ihn nichts war im Vergleich zu seiner Liebe zu James.

Vielleicht, weil sie sich selbst nicht sicher war, ob sie recht gehabt hätte. Ob Thomas nicht eher bei dem Versuch, die Welt zu retten, zerbrechen würde, ehe er klein beigab. Sie erinnerte sich an das, was sie James bei ihrer ersten Begegnung über große Männer erzählt hatte. Dass sie um jeden Preis die Welt verbessern wollten und dieses Ziel niemals aus den Augen verloren. Vielleicht kannte James Thomas inzwischen ja tatsächlich besser als sie.

„James-...“, versuchte sie es schließlich dennoch, doch ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach sie.

Die Tür öffnete sich ein wenig und Thomas erschien im Rahmen. „Ist alles in Ordnung bei euch?“, erkundigte er sich besorgt.

Miranda sah zu James, in dessen Augen bei Thomas' Eintritt ein ganz eigener Glanz trat, dann zu Thomas, der sie gar nicht wahrzunehmen schien, so sehnsüchtig hingen seine Blicke an James.

Sie erhob sich und ging zur Tür. „Ja, es ist alles in Ordnung“, antwortete sie und legte Thomas sacht eine Hand auf den Arm. „Nehmt euch ein wenig Zeit, aber nicht zu lange. Wir wollen Peter schließlich nicht warten lassen.“ Mit einem letzten mahnenden Blick schob sie sich an Thomas vorbei und zog die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss.

  


°

  


Einen Augenblick sahen sie sich nur an. Seit James durch die Haustür gekommen war, hatten sie sich danach gesehnt, endlich miteinander allein zu sein, doch als es jetzt so weit war, schien es fast, als hätte alle Kraft ihre Glieder verlassen.

„James“, sagte Thomas zögernd und machte einen unentschlossenen Schritt in den Raum hinein.

James erhob sich langsam von der Fensterbank und plötzlich fiel alle Scheu von ihm ab. Mit zwei geschmeidigen Schritten eilte er auf Thomas zu und Thomas kam ihm rasch entgegen. Im nächsten Moment trafen sich ihre Lippen zu einem stürmischen Kuss. James legte eine Hand in Thomas' Nacken und zog ihn noch näher, während Thomas seine Arme um James legte und wie ein Ertrinkender seinen Duft nach Meer und Salz in sich einsog.

„Thomas“, wisperte James atemlos, „Gott, ich habe dich so sehr vermisst!“

„Du hast mich also nicht vergessen?“

„Vergessen? Wie könnte ich? Jede Minute, jede Sekunde habe ich an dich gedacht!“

Thomas lächelte glücklich und küsste ihn erneut, hungrig und begierig. „Ich habe mich so sehr nach dir gesehnt. Es kommt mir vor, als wärst du Jahre weg gewesen“, flüsterte er gegen James' Lippen.

„Ich habe die Matrosen beinahe in den Wahnsinn getrieben, als wir vor drei Tagen in eine Flaute gekommen sind. So kurz vorm Ziel... ich wäre am liebsten geschwommen. Ich bin sofort hierher gekommen, ohne mich umzuziehen oder auch nur zu rasieren.“

„Gott sei Dank hast du es nicht getan“, erwiderte Thomas und löste sich ein wenig von ihm, um sein Gesicht zu betrachten „Ich liebe den Bart.“

James lächelte. „Ja?“

„Oh ja.“ Thomas strich mit dem Finger über James' Wangen. „Barbarossa. Es gab außer dem berühmten Kaiser auch einen Piraten diesen Namens, wusstest du das?“

„Nennst du mich Pirat?“, fragte James grollend und nahm Thomas' Unterlippe zwischen seine Zähne. Er knabberte daran und lauschte erregt Thomas' abgehacktem Keuchen. Er küsste sich vom Mundwinkel abwärts, doch sehr schnell verstellte ihm die Halsbinde den Weg. Auch seine rastlosen Hände blieben auf ihrer Suche nach bloßer Haut erfolglos. James stöhnte frustriert auf.

„Wir müssen gleich wieder raus“, flüsterte Thomas, während seine Finger sich unter James' Weste stahlen und sehnsüchtig am Hosenbund entlang wanderten.

„Ich weiß“, raunte James verlangend und drängte sich Thomas' Fingern entgegen. „Es ist fast eine noch größere Qual, dir so nah zu sein und dich nicht berühren zu dürfen, als einen Ozean zwischen uns zu wissen.“

„Wir...“, Thomas seufzte auf, als James sein Ohrläppchen zwischen seine Zähne nahm, „...wir besprechen nur noch schnell unser weiteres Vorgehen mit Peter“, stieß er angestrengt hervor, „und sobald er aus dem Haus ist, gehöre ich dir.“

James atmete tief ein, seine Nase in dem weichen, blonden Haar vergraben, dann löste er sich ein wenig von Thomas. „Einverstanden.“

Thomas lächelte und beugte sich zu einem letzten, innigen Kuss nach vorne, während ihre Hände sich zögernd voneinander trennten.

„Heiliger Gott!“

Zutiefst erschrocken fuhren sie auseinander und wirbelten zur Tür herum. Peter stand im Rahmen. Fassungslos musterte er das Bild, das sich ihm bot.

„Peter“, brachte Thomas hervor, während James völlig erstarrt schien.

Peter wandte eilig den Blick ab und das Blut stürzte in seine Wangen. „Oh Gott. Entschuldigt, aber ich... ich...“ Er schüttelte sprachlos den Kopf, drehte sich herum und verließ fluchtartig den Raum.

James wankte und tastete haltsuchend nach der Wand. Er war kreidebleich. „Verflucht“, flüsterte er tonlos.

Thomas hingegen erlangte seine Fassung in bewundernswerter Eile zurück. Hastig richtete er seine Kleidung, dann legte er eine Hand an James' Wange und zwang ihn, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. „Ich kläre das“, versprach er und suchte eindringlich James' Blick, „ich verspreche es. Bleib einfach hier, ich bin sofort wieder da. Verstehst du mich?“

James nickte stumm. Thomas hielt seinen Blick noch einen Moment fest, dann nickte er und hastete aus dem Zimmer. Vor der Tür stieß er fast mit Miranda zusammen. Ein Blick in sein Gesicht genügte, um auch ihr den Schreck in die Glieder fahren zu lassen.

„Was ist passiert?“

„Peter hat uns erwischt!“

„Oh mein Gott!“ Mirandas Augen weiteten sich entsetzt, doch schon im nächsten Moment hatte sie sich wieder unter Kontrolle. Sie machte kehrt, raffte ihre Röcke und eilte an Thomas' Seite den Gang entlang. „Ich wollte nur schnell nach dem Tee schicken. Es tut mir Leid!“

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld!“

„Ich hätte ihn nicht aus den Augen lassen sollen!“

Seite an Seite liefen sie in den Salon und blieben abrupt stehen, als sie Peter in einem der Sessel sitzen sahen. Er hatte seine Ellbogen auf seine Beine gestützt und starrte vor sich hin. Bei ihrem Eintreten sah er auf.

Miranda holte erleichtert Luft. „Gott sei Dank.“ Sie strich ihre Röcke glatt, dann trat sie behutsam auf Peter zu. „Lass uns das erklären, Peter.“

Peter sah sie verständnislos an, dann schüttelte er ungläubig den Kopf. „Du weißt davon?“, fragte er matt. Er blickte von Miranda zu Thomas und wieder zu Miranda und plötzlich brach ein zitterndes Lachen aus ihm heraus. „Warum überrascht mich das überhaupt?“, murmelte er und betrachtete das Ehepaar mit einer Mischung aus Unglaube und Faszination.

Thomas trat neben Miranda. „Was du da gesehen hast, Peter-...“

Peter hob eine Hand, um ihn zu unterbrechen. „Lass uns nicht weiter davon sprechen, Thomas. Ich bin tatsächlich weniger überrascht, als ich es vermutlich sein sollte. Und ich entschuldige mich. Ihr habt mein Klopfen wohl überhört, aber deswegen hätte ich nicht einfach in den Raum platzen dürfen.“

Er sah Thomas offen an, ohne jede Abscheu oder auch nur Missbilligung in seinem Blick. Thomas lächelte erleichtert.

„Ich danke dir“, sagte er. „Verzeih mir, dass ich trotzdem noch einmal nachfrage, aber um meiner und James' Willen muss ich es tun: Wirst du unser Geheimnis bewahren?“

Peter erhob sich und hielt Thomas eine Hand hin. Als Thomas sie nahm, drückte Peter sie fest. „Ich verspreche es. Euer Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher.“

„Danke, Peter. Du bist ein wahrer Freund.“

Miranda legte Peter eine Hand auf den Arm. „Wir stehen ewig in deiner Schuld. Möchtest du zum Tee bleiben?“

„Nein, ich muss aufbrechen. Teilt mir mit, was Lieutenant McGraw in der Admiralität erreicht, damit wir unser weiteres Vorgehen besprechen können.“

„Das werden wir“, versicherte Thomas.

„Ich bringe dich zur Tür“, meinte Miranda und hakte sich bei Peter unter. Über die Schulter warf sie Thomas einen bedeutsamen Blick zu, den dieser mit einem dankbaren Nicken erwiderte, dann verschwanden sie.

Thomas hingegen kehrte um und ging raschen Schrittes zurück ins Arbeitszimmer. Als er die Tür öffnete, hielt James, der unruhig durch den Raum getigert war, sofort inne und beobachtete ihn angespannt.

Thomas lächelte beruhigend. „Es ist alles in Ordnung“, versicherte er.

„Was soll das heißen, es ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragte James misstrauisch.

„Peter wird unser Geheimnis bewahren.“

„Und du glaubst ihm?“

Thomas runzelte die Stirn. „Selbstverständlich glaube ich ihm. Warum sollte ich nicht?“

James stieß abfällig die Luft aus. „Weißt du, wie man ein Geheimnis zwischen drei Männern bewahrt?“

„Nein, wie?“

„Man bringt zwei um.“

„Eine äußerst finstere Philosophie, die ich mir lieber nicht zu eigen machten möchte.“ Thomas lehnte sich an den Schreibtisch und betrachtete James, der seinen Lauf wieder aufgenommen hatte. „Peter ist mein Freund, James, schon seit vielen Jahren. Wenn er mir ein Versprechen gibt, sehe ich keinen Grund, ihm zu misstrauen.“

„Wie kannst du dir da nur so sicher sein?“

„Glaub es oder glaub es nicht, aber ich weiß sehr gut, wie Abscheu in den Augen eines Menschen aussieht. Der Blick meines eigenen Vaters war mir da ein sehr guter Lehrmeister. Und in Peters Augen habe ich keine Abscheu gesehen.“

„Deine Menschenkenntnis in allen Ehren, aber hier steht verdammt viel auf dem Spiel!“

„Das weiß ich sehr gut. Ich betrachte die Welt gerne idealistischer, als sie vielleicht ist, aber ich bin nicht naiv, James. Ich weiß sehr genau, was für uns beide auf dem Spiel steht. Was eine Entdeckung für deine Karriere bedeuten würde. Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde dich anlügen, wenn ich eine Gefahr sehen würde?“ Thomas hielt kurz inne, ehe er deutlich kühler hinzufügte: „Oder dass ich die Situation absichtlich herbeigeführt hätte?“

James ließ sich kraftlos auf einen Stuhl sinken und sah Thomas schuldbewusst an. „Nein“, murmelte er, „natürlich nicht. Und ich glaube dir ja auch. Ich hasse es, dass die größte Angst in meinem Leben damit zusammenhängt, dass ich dich liebe.“ Er lehnte sich nach vorne und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. „Ich bin es so verdammt Leid“, sagte er dumpf. „Das Verstecken, die ständige Angst vor Entdeckung... ich bin es so Leid.“

Thomas' Inneres wurde bei diesen Worten zu Eis. „Worauf willst du hinaus?“, fragte er mühsam.

James schüttelte den Kopf. „Auf nichts. Aber jeden Tag auf See habe ich mit der Angst gelebt, dass ich mich durch irgendetwas verraten könnte. Dass mir im Schlaf dein Name entschlüpft, dass es auffällt, dass ich in Nassau nicht die nächstbeste Hure beschlafe wie alle anderen in der Mannschaft, dass man mir ansieht, wohin mein Herz mich zieht. Und wenn ich hierherkomme, nach Hause, bin ich doch ebensowenig sicher. Alle anderen kehren zu ihren Frauen zurück, zu ihren Geliebten, zu ihren Huren, während ich nach außen hin nichts weiter als ein Freund sein darf, der dir zur Begrüßung die Hand schüttelt. Und daran wird sich auch niemals etwas ändern. Ich muss uns immer wieder vor aller Welt verleugnen.“ James starrte vor sich hin. „Und manchmal kann selbst ich nicht mehr sagen, ob ich mir für das ständige Leugnen schäme oder dafür, einen Mann zu lieben.“

Thomas brach es das Herz, als er ihn so reden hörte. Mit zwei schnellen Schritten war er bei ihm und sank vor ihm auf die Knie. „Es tut mir Leid, James“, flüsterte er voller Reue, „es tut mir so Leid. Ich lebe schon so lange damit, dass ich fast vergesse, dass es für andere Menschen ein Leben ohne Schande und Verstecken gibt. Dass es für dich so ein Leben gab, bevor ich dich an jenem schicksalhaften Abend geküsst habe. Wenn ich könnte, würde ich es rückgängig machen, dich von der Schande befreien, die meine Gefühle für dich bedeuten. Wenn ich könnte, würde ich diesen einen Kuss zurücknehmen und dich freigeben.“

James ließ seine Hände sinken. Fassungslos starrte er ihn an. „Was sagst du da?“

„Es war selbstsüchtig und egoistisch von mir, dich in dieses Leben hineinzuziehen. Ich betrachte mich gerne als edelmütig und selbstlos, doch was ich dir angetan habe-...“

„Hör sofort auf!“, unterbrach James ihn heiser. „Mein Gott, zu was treibe ich dich da? Wünschst du dir wirklich, es hätte alles, was zwischen uns passiert ist, nie gegeben?“

Thomas sah verzagt zu ihm auf. „Wenn ich damit das Gefühl der Scham von dir nehmen könnte...“

James schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf und presste seine heißen Lippen auf Thomas' Mund. Thomas ergab sich seinem fiebrigen Kuss, grub seine Hände in James' Haar und stöhnte leise, als James' Zunge ihn eroberte.

„Weißt du denn nicht, dass ein Leben ohne dich für mich unvorstellbar geworden ist?“, fragte James mit belegter Stimme. „Glaubst du, ich würde dich für irgendeine Hure eintauschen wollen, nur damit ich als normal gelte?“

Er küsste ihn erneut, mit einer kaum zähmbaren Gier, die von drei Monaten voller Einsamkeit und Entbehrungen sprach. Thomas' Körper wollte sich dem ergeben, wollte James erlauben, was auch immer er tun wollte, doch seinem Kopf gelang es noch einmal, die Kontrolle zu übernehmen.

„Nach oben“, flüsterte er mühsam und rappelte sich auf. „Komm, schnell!“

James erhob keine Einwände. Es war, als hätte die Entdeckung durch Peter sie nur noch unvorsichtiger gemacht. Sie eilten Hand in Hand die Treppe hinauf zu den Schlafzimmern. Was sie getan hätten, wenn ihnen ein Diener über den Weg gelaufen wäre, hätte keiner von ihnen zu sagen gewusst, doch Gott sei Dank stellte sich die Frage nicht. Sie gelangten unbeobachtet in eines der Schlafzimmer. Thomas verriegelte die Tür, während James sich bereits in fieberhafter Eile an den Knöpfen seiner Weste zu schaffen machte. Thomas folgte seinem Beispiel mit fliegenden Fingern und kurz darauf landeten Mäntel, Westen und Halsbinden achtlos auf dem Fußboden.

„Ich will dich so sehr“, wisperte Thomas zwischen hungrigen Küssen.

„Ich dich auch.“

Eng umschlungen taumelten sie zum Bett und fielen auf die Matratze, ohne dass sich ihre Münder voneinander lösten. James schob sich auf Thomas. Seine ruhelosen Lippen wanderten abwärts, über seinen Hals, seinen Oberkörper, so weit das Hemd es zuließ. Als er jede Haut, die er erreichen konnte, mit rohen Küssen bedeckt hatte, nahm er den feinen Stoff und zerriss ihn ohne viel Federlesens. Thomas stöhnte berauscht, als sein Mund tiefer glitt, über seine Brust, seinen Bauch, immer tiefer. Rasch griff er nach den Köpfen seiner Hose und öffnete sie. James grollte zustimmend und im nächsten Augenblick spürte er glühende Lippen, die sich um ihn schlossen und ihn tief in sich aufnahmen. Er bäumte sich auf und krallte seine Finger in James' wirre Strähnen, die sich aus dem Zopf gelöst hatten. Ein langgezogenes Stöhnen entkam seinen Lippen, als James' Mund und Zunge einen raschen Rhythmus fanden. Brennende Lust sammelte sich in seinem Unterleib, doch er wollte ihr noch nicht stattgeben.

„James“, flüsterte er atemlos und dirigierte ihn wieder über sich. Seine Hände machten sich an James' Hose zu schaffen und schoben sie weit genug nach unten, dass er endlich seine Finger um den harten, pochenden Penis legen konnte. James stöhnte zustimmend und sah sich erfolglos nach dem Öl um.

„Es geht auch so“, raunte Thomas und nahm ein wenig Spucke zu Hilfe. „Tu es einfach.“

James nickte. Er stützte sich neben seinem Kopf ab und drang langsam in ihn ein. Thomas keuchte auf, krallte seine Hände in James' Hemd und stemmte sich ihm entgegen, das Gesicht verzerrt, als sich Lust und Schmerz kurz die Waage hielten. James hielt inne, sein eigenes Verlangen mühsam beherrschend, bis Thomas ihm mit einem Nicken zu verstehen gab, dass er weiter machen sollte. Mit einem erregten Stöhnen schob er sich weiter. Eigentlich wollte er sich Zeit lassen, jeden Moment ihres Wiedersehens genießen, doch er war seinen geheimsten Träumen, in die er sich in den langen Nächten auf See geflüchtet hatte, jetzt schon zu nahe. Seine Bewegungen wurden schneller, ekstatischer, und Thomas schlang seine Beine um seine Hüften und wölbte sich seinen zügellosen Stößen entgegen. Ihr sehnsüchtiges Verlangen nacheinander trieb sie wild und unkontrolliert auf den Höhepunkt zu. Thomas presste sich an James, spürte ein letztes Mal, wie er hart in ihn eindrang, wie er sich über ihn rieb, und gab dem glühenden Gefühl in seinem Inneren endlich nach. Als er sich um James zusammenzog, folgte James ihm mit einem kehligen Stöhnen nach und sie verloren sich beide in der leidenschaftlich erwarteten Nähe des anderen.

James zog sich aus Thomas zurück und ließ sich schweratmend neben ihm auf die Matratze fallen.

„Gott, du hast mir so gefehlt“, murmelte er atemlos.

Thomas lachte leise und rollte sich über ihn. „Das habe ich gemerkt“, flüsterte er und küsste ihn sanft. „Ich werde dich noch die nächsten Tage in mir spüren.“

„Nicht nur deswegen“, erwiderte James verlegen.

„Natürlich nicht. Dass du mich zuerst ins Bett gezerrt hast statt eine Diskussion über das Für und Wider von Dantes Göttlicher Komödie zu führen, war natürlich purer Zufall. Immerhin ist doch allgemein bekannt, dass es in Hafenvierteln deswegen so viele Huren gibt, weil sich Seemänner nach einer langen Reise nach einem geistig anregenden Gespräch sehnen.“

„Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hast _du mich_ ins nächstbeste Bett gezerrt“, berichtigte ihn James mit einem schiefen Lächeln. „Wenn du lieber über Dante diskutiert hättest, war das möglicherweise eine widersprüchliche Ortswahl.“

Thomas grinste. „Chapeau, mein Liebster.“

Er beugte sich hinab und fuhr liebkosend mit dem Mund über James' Lippen, dann über seine Nase, seine Lider, seine Stirn. Er folgte dem Haaransatz, dem Übergang zu den Wangen, genoss das neue, kratzige Gefühl des rostroten Bartes, küsste die filigranen Konturen der Ohrmuscheln, dann glitt er tiefer, über seine Kehle hinab zu seiner Brust. Er zog ihm das Hemd aus, ehe er seinen Weg mit Lippen und Zunge weiter verfolgte. James' Haut schmeckte salzig, nach Schweiß, doch ebenso nach Meer, als ob jede Pore seines Körpers den Geschmack der See in sich aufgenommen hätte. James stöhnte leise, als er eine Brustwarze zwischen die Zähne nahm und sanft daran knabberte. Eine seiner Hände stahl sich zwischen ihre Körper, berührte den Penis und spürte ihn erneut hart werden. Thomas richtete sich kurz auf und befreite James auch endlich von seiner Hose, dann glitten die Finger weiter nach unten, feucht von Schweiß und Sperma, und drangen behutsam in ihn ein. Thomas ließ sich Zeit, nahm erst einen, dann zwei Finger, streichelte mit der anderen Hand die Innenseite der Oberschenkel, dann die Hoden und lauschte James' verhaltenem Seufzen, bis er wieder vollkommen erregt war. Dann legte er sich auf ihn, küsste ihn und während seine Zunge seinen Mund einnahm, schob er sich in James hinein. James legte seine Arme um Thomas und stöhnte in den Kuss, ohne ihre Lippen voneinander zu lösen. Langsam bewegten sie sich gegeneinander, kosteten jede Berührung aus, die Hitze, ihre übereinander reibende, schweißfeuchte Haut, ihre einander umschmeichelnden Zungen, die jeden lustvollen Laut erstickten, bis sie sich nach Atem ringend voneinander lösten. Thomas lehnte sein Gesicht gegen James' Stirn und beobachtete atemlos, wie die sich steigernde Lust grüne Funken in seinen Augen entfachte. Er veränderte den Winkel, steigerte seine Bewegung ein wenig und entlockte James ein zustimmendes Stöhnen. Seine Finger bohrten sich in Thomas' Hüften, dirigierten ihn hin zu einer noch höheren Geschwindigkeit. Thomas kam der wortlosen Bitte nach. Die Funken wurden zu grünem Feuer, das sich tief in Thomas hineinbrannte. Er keuchte auf und spürte, wie die Wellen seines zweiten Höhepunkts unaufhaltsam herannahten. Er machte Anstalten, eine Hand zwischen ihre Körper zu führen, doch James hielt ihn kopfschüttelnd fest und verschlang ihre Finger miteinander.

„Es geht so“, flüsterte er heiser, „nur noch ein wenig...“

Thomas biss angestrengt die Zähne zusammen und drängte seine Lust zurück, während er in seinen Bewegungen fortfuhr. James kam ihm entgegen und als er sich ein weiteres Mal tief in ihm versenkt hatte, hielt James ihn fest. Ein Beben erfasste seinen Körper, ergriff auch von Thomas Besitz und ohne einander aus den Augen zu lassen, kamen sie, begleitet von einem erstickten Stöhnen, ein zweites Mal.

Zitternd und nach Atem ringend blieben sie aufeinander liegen. Thomas wollte sich aus ihm zurückziehen, doch James schlang seine Arme um ihn und hielt ihn an Ort und Stelle.

„Bleib“, bat er und Thomas verharrte, ging in dem Gefühl auf, James so nahe zu sein wie es überhaupt möglich war.

Als James' Atmung sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte, merkte er mit einem kleinen Grinsen an: „Ich mag Dante ja bis jetzt immer falsch verstanden haben, aber wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, hatte auch das jetzt nichts mit der Göttlichen Komödie zu tun.“

„Naja, du weißt doch, wie bestimmend die Zahl drei in der Geschichte ist und zwei Mal ist definitiv näher an drei als einmal.“

James sah zu Thomas hoch und hob eine Augenbraue. „Wirklich? Das ist deine Ausrede?“

„Wenn du eine bessere hören willst, würde ich noch den Bart anführen.“ Thomas zwinkerte ihm anzüglich zu, dann wurde seine Miene zärtlich. „Aber brauche ich eine Ausrede, um dich zu wollen? Reicht es nicht, dass ich mich drei lange Monate Tag und Nacht nach dir gesehnt habe?“

James lächelte müde. „Ich liebe dich“, flüsterte er, „so sehr.“

„Ich dich auch.“

Ohne ein weiteres Wort blieben sie halb auf-, halb nebeneinander liegen, trunken von ihrer Nähe und der erfüllten Lust, und sahen dösend dabei zu, wie der trübe Novembertag vor ihrem Fenster in Dunkelheit überging.

  


°

  


Thomas erwachte abrupt, als die Tür sich vorsichtig öffnete. Noch ehe er sich überhaupt überlegen konnte, wie er reagieren sollte, schob sich Miranda ins Zimmer. Mit einem kleinen Grinsen musterte sie die Szenerie, die zerstreuten Klamotten, das zerwühlte Bett und schaute schließlich zu Thomas, der sie fragend ansah.

„Auf ein Wort“, flüsterte sie und deutete in Richtung des Nebenraums, dann verschwand sie wieder.

Thomas blickte zu James, der fest schlief, einen Arm um Thomas' Hüfte geschlungen. Vorsichtig wand er sich unter dem Arm hervor und kletterte aus dem Bett. Er schlüpfte in seine Hose, doch die Überreste seines Hemdes waren nicht mehr zu gebrauchen. Schulterzuckend griff er nach James' Hemd und zog es über, dann schlich er leise auf den Flur und ging zu seinem und Mirandas Schlafzimmer hinüber. Miranda erwartete ihn bereits.

„Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, ist das nicht dein Hemd“, begrüßte sie ihn mit leisem Tadel.

„Dem prüfenden Blick einer Ehefrau entgeht nichts, richtig?“, erwiderte Thomas amüsiert.

„Ihr seid unvorsichtig, Thomas, alle beide.“

Thomas sah sie reumütig an. „Ich weiß und es tut mir Leid. Aber-...“

„... drei Monate sind eine lange Zeit, ich weiß.“ Miranda nickte verstehend. „Aber so sehr ich euch eure Wiedersehensfreude auch gönne, sie kommt zum denkbar falschen Zeitpunkt.“

„Ich danke dir für deine Hilfe heute mit Peter.“

„Das ist doch selbstverständlich.“

Thomas ergriff ihre Hand und presste sie an seine Lippen. „Ist es nicht und das weißt du auch.“

Miranda drückte zärtlich seine Finger. „Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, schwor ich vor Gott und einem leutseligen Pastor, dir in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten zur Seite zu stehen“, erwiderte sie.

Thomas hob skeptisch die Brauen. „Ob er damit gemeint hat, dass du meine Affäre mit einem Lieutenant der Royal Navy vertuschen sollst, bezweifele ich.“

„Ohne Frage wäre es für ihn ein Paradebeispiel für schlechte Zeiten“, versetzte Miranda mit einem koketten Lächeln, das es jedoch nicht vermochte, die offenkundige Sorge aus ihren Augen zu vertreiben.

„Was ist los?“, erkundigte sich Thomas beunruhigt.

„In einer halben Stunde wird das Abendessen aufgetragen. Ihr solltet euch anziehen und herunterkommen.“

„Und darüber hinaus?“

„Und darüber hinaus...“ Miranda seufzte. „Du erinnerst dich doch noch an unser Gespräch heute morgen, oder?“

„Natürlich.“

„Thomas, der Schatten deines Vater schwebt über diesem Haus und wartet nur auf den kleinsten Skandal, um uns zu vernichten. Ich kann mich des Gefühles nicht erwehren, dass diese Sache böse enden wird, wenn du auf deinem Vorhaben bestehst. Zieh dich aus dem Kampf zurück, nimm die politische Niederlage in Kauf und bewahre dir dafür deine Liebe, ich bitte dich!“

„Ist es das, worüber du vorhin mit James gesprochen hast?“

„Ja. Ich habe versucht, ihn von seinem Vorhaben abzubringen. Es ist zu gefährlich.“

„Ich sehe noch keine Gefahr in einem Gespräch mit dem Admiral. Hennessey hat eine sehr hohe Meinung von James“, antwortete Thomas ruhig.

„Thomas-...“

Thomas hob eine Hand, um sie zu unterbrechen. „Wenn er aber das Vorhaben ablehnt, werde ich deine Bitte in Betracht ziehen, so schwer es mir auch fallen mag. Ich verspreche es. Können wir uns darauf einigen?“

Miranda musterte ihn beklommen, doch dann nickte sie zögernd. „In Ordnung“, sagte sie, aber ihre Stimme klang resigniert.

Thomas umarmte sie liebevoll. „Ich nehme deine Sorge nicht auf die leichte Schulter“, versicherte er ihr.

„Doch, genau das tust du, wie es eben deine Art ist.“ Miranda drückte ihn fest. „Es macht mich froh, dich so glücklich zu sehen, Thomas, und alles, was ich mir wünsche, ist, dass du dieses Glück behalten darfst. Nur daher rührt meine Sorge.“

„Ich weiß.“ Thomas löste sich von ihr und hauchte einen zarten Kuss auf ihre Wange. „Und ich danke dir, mein Herz. Für alles.“ Mit einem beruhigenden Lächeln drehte er sich um und ging zur Tür. „Ich sollte James wecken, damit wir das Abendessen nicht verpassen.“

„Vergiss nicht, dir ein neues Hemd zu holen“, erinnerte ihn Miranda trocken und folgte ihm.

  


°

  


Die nächste Woche verlief in ungewohnter Ruhe. James war pflichtschuldig am nächsten Tag in die Admiralität gegangen, um bei Hennessey vorstellig zu werden, doch man hatte ihn um ein paar Tage vertröstet, weil der Admiral zur Zeit in Plymouth weilte. Peter ließ sich ebenfalls nicht blicken mit der Begründung, zur Zeit ohnehin nichts weiter tun zu können, als wie sie alle auf die Entscheidung der Marine zu warten. Zum ersten Mal, seit Thomas die Sache mit Nassau in Angriff genommen hatte, warteten sie alle einfach nur ab, doch Miranda erschien diese ganze Ruhe düster und bedrohlich.

Thomas und James versanken hingegen in einem Taumel der Lust. Die Nächte gehörten ihnen und auch tagsüber waren sie meist unzertrennlich, saßen gemeinsam in der Bibliothek, wo sie einander vorlasen, diskutierten und Pläne schmiedeten. Miranda wusste, dass sie bei diesen Treffen durchaus Willkommen gewesen wäre, doch sie konnte die Unbefangenheit der beiden einfach nicht teilen. Die ganze Welt schien in einem unwirklichen Schwebezustand zu verharren, wie früher, auf ihrer Schaukel im elterlichen Garten, wenn sie am höchsten Punkt kurz stehen blieb, ehe es in rasanter Geschwindigkeit wieder abwärts ging, und sie erwartete diesen Fall voller böser Vorahnungen.

  


°

  


„Wir sollten hoffen, dass Hennessey diesen Artikel zumindest nicht gelesen hat“, meinte James und wedelte bezeichnend mit der Zeitung in seiner Hand.

Thomas lehnte an der Kopfstütze des Bettes und las, während er mit einer Hand abwesend durch James' offenes Haar strich, der seinen Kopf auf seinen Bauch gebettet hatte. Bei James' Worten sah er von seinem Buch auf.

„Wilmore?“, fragte er.

„Ja.“

„Einer von Thompsons Freunden. Nicht gerade das, was ich unter neutraler Berichterstattung verstehen würde.“

Die Dienerschaft war großteilig ausgeflogen oder in der Küche beschäftigt. Sie hatten die Gelegenheit, da sie das obere Stockwerk für sich alleine hatten, sofort genutzt, obwohl Miranda solcherlei Tätigkeiten im Tageslicht mit einem strafenden Blick zu quittieren pflegte.

„Man sollte meinen, die Geschehnisse in Nassau wären schon schlimm genug, auch ohne dass man Folter und Vergewaltigungen dazu erfindet. Demnächst schreiben sie noch, dass die Piraten die Leichen gegessen haben. Roh, versteht sich.“

„Und in dem Blut haben sie gebadet, während eine grausame Hexe Vodoo-Sprüche aufsagte und schwarze Hühner opferte“, fügte Thomas hinzu.

„Wenn sie Hühner opfert und keine Kinder, ist der Artikel ja schon beinahe positiv zu nennen.“ Sie tauschten ein Grinsen, dann warf James die Zeitung mit einem verächtlichen Blick zur Seite und griff nach dem nächsten Exemplar. „Unglaublich, wie schnell das Thema in die Schlagzeilen gekommen ist.“

„Die braven englischen Bürger sind von blutigen Piratengeschichten fasziniert. Eine Woche ist eine Menge Zeit, um es als Aufmacher in jede europäische Zeitung zu schaffen.“

„Wenn Hennessey auch nur die Hälfte dieser Artikel gelesen hat und ein Viertel davon glaubt, wird er mich augenblicklich wegen geistiger Umnachtung meiner Ämter entheben, wenn ich ihm morgen mit Begnadigungen komme.“

Thomas sah aufmerksam auf ihn herab. Noch immer glitten seine Finger zärtlich durch die rotbraunen Strähnen. „Bist du nervös?“

„Zweifellos, ja. Es hängt unglaublich viel von diesem Gespräch ab. Sieg oder Niederlage. Ob wir drei nach Nassau gehen können oder nicht.“ James lächelte gedankenverloren. „Ich würde dir die Insel wirklich gerne zeigen. Es ist wunderschön dort, beinahe ein Vorhof zum Paradies.“

„Hoffen wir, dass es uns nicht ergeht wie Adam und Eva.“

„Dir?“ James lachte liebevoll. „Du bist einer der Weisen. Weise werden nicht aus dem Paradies vertrieben.“ Dann stieß er ein tiefes Seufzen aus und erhob sich. „Ich sollte aufbrechen.“

Thomas zog mit einem bedauernden Blick seine Hand zurück. „Musst du?“

„Ich sollte es tun“, antwortete James und stieg aus dem Bett. Er zog seine Hose an. „Hennessey wird mir ansehen, wenn ich aus deinem Bett zu ihm komme.“ Er sah Thomas lächelnd an, während er die Knöpfe schloss. „Wie könnte er mir mein Glück nicht ansehen?“

Thomas lächelte ebenfalls. „Es wäre wohl tatsächlich überaus vernünftig.“ Er sah James dabei zu, wie er sich fertig anzog. „Wenn ich daran denke, dass Hennessey dich eigentlich auf mich angesetzt hat, damit du mich manipulierst und beeinflusst...“ Er grinste lausbübisch.

„Ist dies also die vielgerühmte Rhetorik des großen Lord Hamilton, mit der er jeden Gegner in die Knie zwingt?“, fragte James und ließ seinen Blick anzüglich über Thomas' bloßen Oberkörper wandern. „Du verführst sie und vögelst ihnen anschließend jeden Widerspruch aus dem Hirn?“

„Nur bei Lieutenants in schmucken Uniformen. Schließlich braucht es ja nicht viel, um einem Soldaten jeden Widerspruch aus dem Hirn zu vögeln, nicht wahr?“, erwiderte Thomas mokant.

„Meine Uniform also? Und ich hegte schon die Hoffnung, es wären meine grünen Augen gewesen.“

„Für die grünen Augen bin ich Hennessey besonders dankbar. Wenn ich daran denke, was für Subjekte er mir sonst hätte ins Haus schicken können.“

„Soll ich ihm deinen Dank ausrichten?“, erkundigte sich James spöttisch. „Vielleicht hat er ja noch andere grünäugige Spione im Angebot, nachdem er mich ausgemustert hat.“

Thomas strich sich sinnend über die Lippen. „Nein, lieber ein ganz anderer Typ. Er könnte dem Vergleich zu dir ohnehin nicht standhalten, warum also zu viel Ähnlichkeit fordern? Obwohl mir die roten Haare sehr fehlen werden.“ Er beobachtete lächelnd, wie James sein Haar zurückband, dann wurde er ernst. „Wie auch immer die Sache morgen ausgeht, komm danach sofort zu mir, ja?“

James beugte sich über ihn und küsste ihn zärtlich. „Das werde ich.“

„Ich habe ein gutes Gefühl“, sagte Thomas und spielte mit seinem Zopf, „trotz allem. An Überzeugungskraft hat es dir noch nie gemangelt. Und dieser Bart verleiht dir eine ungeheure Autorität.“

James schmunzelte. „Du magst den Bart, ich weiß.“

Thomas lächelte ihn an. „Bis morgen, James. Viel Glück, unsere Sache ist es wert.“

„Das ist sie“, stimmte James ihm zu und küsste ihn erneut, kurz und fest. „Bis morgen.“

An der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal um und fing Thomas' Blick auf. Er saß auf dem Bett, das Buch immer noch in der Hand, ein Bild anheimelnden Glücks, von dem sich James gewaltsam losreißen musste.

Es war das letzte Mal, dass er Thomas sah. Es war der letzte Moment des Friedens, ehe ihrer aller Welt für immer zusammenstürzte.

  


  


°°°

 


	5. V: Verlust

„Mylady! Mylady!“ Das Dienstmädchen stolperte in ihr Zimmer, das Gesicht vor Aufregung und Angst gerötet. „Ihr müsst sofort kommen, Mylady!“

Die Schreibfeder entglitt Mirandas Fingern, als eine kalte Angst nach ihrem Herzen griff. „Was ist los, Mary?“, fragte sie, selbst erstaunt, wie gefasst ihre Stimme klang.

„Männer mit dem Abzeichen des Earls. Sie sind bewaffnet. Und sie verlangen, Lord Hamilton zu sehen.“ Das Mädchen begann, ängstlich zu weinen. „Sie wollen ihn mitnehmen, glaube ich.“

Für einen kurzen Moment schien die Welt um Miranda zu wanken und sie musste sich an ihrem Sekretär festhalten, um nicht die Besinnung zu verlieren, als ihre dunkelsten Ängste so plötzlich Wahrheit wurden. Doch im nächsten Augenblick hatte sie sich wieder unter Kontrolle. Sie sprang auf und rannte an Mary vorbei aus dem Raum. Sie eilte die Treppe hinunter und fand ihren Mann in seinem Arbeitszimmer. Er hatte sich aus seinem Stuhl erhoben und hörte den beiden Männern, die sich vor seinem Schreibtisch postiert hatten, mit ausdruckslosem Gesichtsausdruck zu. Zwei weitere Männer hatten vor der Tür zum Arbeitszimmer Aufstellung genommen. Ohne sie weiter zu beachten, drängte sich Miranda an ihnen vorbei.

„Was geht hier vor?“, verlangte sie gebieterisch zu wissen.

Einer der Männer, offensichtlich der Anführer, drehte sich zu ihr um. „Ah, Lady Hamilton. Der Earl von Ashbourne hat uns damit beauftragt, Euren Gemahl von Eurer Gegenwart zu erlösen und ihn an einen Ort zu bringen, wo er wegen des unerträglichen Kummers über Eure Untreue behandelt werden kann.“

Ihr Blick flog zu Thomas, dessen ganze Gestalt eine unnatürliche Gelassenheit ausstrahlte. Er erwiderte ihren Blick reglos.

„Ich verstehe nicht...“, sagte sie mit bebender Stimme und sah wieder zu dem Sprecher.

„Eure Affäre mit Lieutenant McGraw ist inzwischen Gesprächsthema in ganz London, Mylady, und der Earl ist nicht gewillt, seinen Sohn weiterhin der unerträglichen Schande Eurer Gegenwart auszusetzen“, erklärte der Hauptmann kalt. „Auf Anordnung Seiner Lordschaft habt Ihr und Euer Bettgenosse dieses Haus und London bis zum Ende des Tages zu verlassen.“ Er richtete seinen Blick wieder auf Thomas. „Wenn Ihr uns nun folgen wollt, Mylord.“

Miranda starrte den Hauptmann fassungslos an. Sie grub ihre Fingernägel in ihre Handballen, um bei Sinnen zu bleiben, während die Worte des Mannes in ihrem Kopf durcheinander wirbelten und sich jeder Deutung entziehen wollten.

„Wohin?“, brachte sie schließlich mühsam hervor und klammerte sich an diese eine Frage. „Wohin bringt ihr ihn?“

„Eine berechtigte Frage, Sir“, sagte auch Thomas ruhig. „Hättet Ihr die Güte, mir zu sagen, wo Ihr mich hinbringen wollt, um mich von meinem _unerträglichen Kummer_ zu heilen?“

Der Hauptmann räusperte sich unbehaglich, doch dann antwortete er fest: „Auf Befehl Eures Vaters zum Bethlem Royal Hospital, Mylord.“

Ein entsetzter Aufschrei löste sich von Mirandas Lippen, während Thomas für einen Moment alle Beherrschung verlor. Er wurde aschfahl und griff haltsuchend nach seinem Stuhl.

„So weit, Vater“, flüsterte er erschüttert, „so weit gehst du also, um deine Ziele durchzusetzen?“

„Wenn ich Euch nun bitten dürfte, uns zu begleiten, Mylord. Wir sind von Eurem Vater ermächtigt, Euch notfalls auch gegen Euren Willen in das Hospiz zu bringen, doch es würde die Sache für uns alle einfacher machen, wenn Ihr freiwillig mitkommt.“

„Nein!“, brach es aus Miranda heraus. Sie rannte zu Thomas und ergriff seine Hand. „Das dürfen sie nicht tun, Thomas. Lass uns nach Peter schicken, vielleicht kann er seinen Einfluss nutzen-...“

„Miranda-...“

„Er kann dich nicht einweisen lassen, Thomas! Nicht einmal er hat diese Macht!“

„Doch“, antwortete Thomas sanft. „Er hat diese Macht und du weißt es, Miranda.“ Er sah zu dem Hauptmann. „Ich werde Euch folgen, doch wäre es möglich, mich vorher noch von meiner Frau zu verabschieden, Gentlemen? Allein?“

Der Hauptmann wechselte einen unsicheren Blick mit seinen Untergebenen, doch dann nickte er widerwillig und verließ den Raum, ohne jedoch die Tür hinter sich zu schließen.

Thomas legte seine Hände auf Mirandas Schultern. „Hör mir zu, Miranda.“

„Du hast mächtige Freunde, Thomas, wenn wir sie um Unterstützung bitten-...“

„Miranda!“

„... wir können dich dort herausholen, ich bin mir ganz sicher, wenn wir-...“

„Miranda, verdammt, hör mir zu!“ Miranda verstummte erschrocken und Thomas atmete tief durch. „Verzeih, aber es ist wichtig, dass du mir jetzt genau zuhörst. Du kannst mich nicht retten!“

„Du kannst nicht einfach aufgeben!“

Thomas packte ihre Schultern fester und sah ihr zwingend in die Augen. „Verstehst du nicht? Er ist bereit, seinen ältesten Sohn einweisen zu lassen. Ich hätte nie auch nur in Erwägung gezogen, dass er...“ Thomas schluckte. „Nun, offensichtlich habe ich ihn unterschätzt. Aber wenn er bereit ist, mit solcher Härte gegen mich vorzugehen, was, glaubst du, würde ihn dann davon abhalten, dich und James einfach verurteilen zu lassen? Es könnte euch das Leben kosten, verstehst du mich?“ Er schloss die Augen und seine Stimme geriet ins Wanken. „James! Oh Gott, James... Sie lassen ihn in der Admiralität ins offene Messer laufen.“ Er kämpfte verbissen darum, seine Haltung zu bewahren. „Wenn er dort herauskommt, müsst ihr von hier verschwinden. Versprich mir das, Miranda! Versprich mir, dass ihr füreinander da sein werdet, was auch immer als nächstes geschieht!“

„Ich verspreche es“, flüsterte Miranda tonlos. Tränen strömten über ihre Wangen.

„Er wird mich retten wollen. Du musst ihn davon abhalten! Sie werden ihn hängen, wenn er es versucht. Ich bin verloren, aber ihr könnt euch noch retten.“

„Wie kannst du von uns verlangen, dass wir dich im Stich lassen sollen? Wie kannst du so ungeheuer grausam sein?“, fragte Miranda anklagend.

„Grausam?“, wiederholte Thomas erbebend. „Ja, ich bin sicherlich grausam, denn all das ist meine Schuld. Ich habe dieses Schicksal über uns alle gebracht und damit muss ich weiterleben. Aber wie könnte ich weiterleben, wenn ich darüber hinaus noch euren Tod verschulde? Bringt euch in Sicherheit, ich flehe dich an!“

„Ist gut“, wisperte Miranda, „wir werden gehen.“

Thomas zog sie an sich und Miranda klammerte sich wie eine Ertrinkende an ihn.

„Verzeih mir“, flüsterte er verzweifelt. „Bitte verzeih mir, dass ich nicht auf dich gehört habe. Dass mein Stolz zu groß war. Ich habe mich gegen euch so schwer versündigt. Ich hätte dir ein besserer Mann sein müssen.“

„Nein! Du bist mein ganzes Glück, Thomas! Was für ein Leben hätte ich ohne dich führen müssen, die schlecht gelittene Ehefrau irgendeines kleinen Landadeligen. An deiner Seite habe ich so viel Schönes gesehen, Thomas, so viel Wunderbares.“ Miranda krallte sich in sein Hemd. „Ich liebe dich.“

„Ich liebe dich auch, mein Herz.“ Thomas vergrub sein Gesicht an ihrem Hals. „Pass auf ihn auf, ja? Ich wage kaum, dich darum zu bitten, aber es gibt keinen, den ich sonst fragen könnte. Es wird ihn zerbrechen.“ Er drückte sie noch einmal, dann löste er sich behutsam von ihr und trat einen Schritt zurück. Tränen schimmerten in seinen Augen. „Ich habe keinen Menschen auf dieser Welt so sehr geliebt wie ihn.“

„Ich weiß“, flüsterte Miranda. „Ich werde auf ihn aufpassen.“

Thomas holte zitternd Luft, dann straffte er sich. „Leb wohl, mein Herz. Meine geliebte Frau.“ Er maß sie mit einem letzten, zärtlichen Blick. „Verzeih mir.“ Dann drehte er sich um und sagte mit fester Stimme. „Ich bin bereit, Gentlemen!“

„Nein!“ Miranda schrie dieses Wort, voller Verzweiflung, als sie kamen und ihn in ihre Mitte nahmen. Sie wollte aufstehen, ihn beschützen, wie sie es stets getan hatte, doch ihre Glieder verweigerten ihr den Gehorsam.

Thomas drehte sich noch einmal zu ihr um und sein Blick, als sie ihn aus der Tür führten, brach ihr das Herz. Sie machte einen Schritt, um ihm zu folgen, doch die Welt um sie herum wurde finster und sie brach ohnmächtig zusammen.

  


°

  


Sie wusste nicht, wie oft sie weinend erwachte, verfolgt von diesen Bildern, Thomas' sanfter Stimme, seinem letzten Blick, bevor sie ihn für immer wegbrachten. Doch wann immer sie schreiend aus dem Schlaf hochfuhr, war James bereits wach und sein dunkler Blick sagte ihr, dass er genau wusste, welche Bilder sie Nacht für Nacht quälten, weil es die gleichen Bilder waren, die auch ihn heimsuchten. Doch er kam nicht zu ihr, spendete ihr keinen Trost. Bewegungslos saß er auf seinem Platz in der Kajüte, die man ihnen überlassen hatte, und schaute sie einen Moment an, bevor sein Blick wieder ins Leere ging. Dass sie von den gleichen Dämonen gepeinigt wurden, bedeutete nicht, dass sie einander beistehen konnten. Miranda blieb also allein in der Dunkelheit, sah in die undurchdringliche Schwärze, bis sie wieder in Schlaf fiel und ein weiteres Mal von ihrer Erinnerung eingeholt wurde.

Die Seereise zu den Westindischen Inseln wurde später in Mirandas Erinnerungen zu einem finsteren Kaleidoskop voller Verlust, Schmerz und Trauer. Nachdem sie mit Peters Hilfe die nächste Überfahrt in die Neue Welt gebucht hatten und an Bord des Schiffes den Hafen und damit England hinter sich gelassen hatten, versank James in namenloser Verzweiflung. Er verließ ihre Kajüte kein einziges Mal, aß mechanisch, was man ihm vorsetzte und starrte ansonsten vor sich hin. Er sprach kein Wort, reagierte auf jeden Versuch Mirandas, zu ihm durchzudringen, nur mit einem leeren Blick, das Gesicht eine Maske unvorstellbaren Schmerzes. Er wütete nicht, er weinte nicht, er saß nur da, stumm und düster, sodass Miranda, als sie selbst wieder einigermaßen zu sich fand, es mit der Angst zu tun bekam.

Auch sie selbst wurde in den ersten Wochen auf See von ihrer Trauer beherrscht. Jedes Bedürfnis nach Nahrung oder Schlaf schien sie verlassen zu haben und die Welt kam ihr seltsam entrückt vor, wie ein furchtbarer Traum, aus dem sie nur aufwachen musste, um Thomas friedlich schlafend neben sich liegen zu sehen. Doch das Erwachen kam nicht und als sie irgendwann in Gedanken versunken die Tasche durchsah und das rotledernde Buch von Marcus Aurelius entdeckte, dass sie eingepackt haben musste, brach jäh der ganze Schmerz über ihren Verlust über sie herein und die Realität kam ihr grausam zu Bewusstsein. Danach weinte sie, weinte um Thomas und um ihr verlorenes Leben, bis sie keine Tränen mehr hatte. James betrachtete diesen Gefühlsausbruch mit der gleichen Teilnahmslosigkeit, mit der er schon ihre Entrückung bedacht hatte, ohne auch nur Anstalten zu machen, ihr beizustehen, zu sehr war er in seiner eigenen Trauer gefangen. Sie lebten auf engstem Raum miteinander, hatten Thomas beide verloren, doch in ihrem Schmerz waren sie einsamer als jemals zuvor in ihrem Leben.

Aber nachdem Miranda ihren Verlust beweint hatte, fand sie langsam ins Leben zurück. Sie begann die Welt um sich herum wieder wahrzunehmen, aß mit größerem Appetit und zugleich immer größerer Abneigung, als die Eintönigkeit der Schiffskost ihr zunehmend auf den Magen schlug, sie schlief, wenn auch von Albträumen begleitet, und begann, Spaziergänge über das Deck zu unternehmen und dabei Kontakte zur Mannschaft zu knüpfen. Der Kapitän war ein raubeiniger Seebär namens Murray, der ihr erst misstrauisch, dann jedoch mit zunehmender Sympathie begegnete, als sie ehrliches Interesse an seiner Arbeit bekundete.

„Was führt Euch und Euren Bruder eigentlich nach New York?“, fragte er Miranda irgendwann, als sie sich von ihm ihre weitere Route auf einer Seekarte zeigen ließ.

„Wir werden nicht dort bleiben. Unser eigentliches Ziel ist Nassau“, antwortete sie unbefangen.

Dem gestandenen Seemann fiel bei diesen Worten fast der Jakobsstab aus der Hand, dessen Verwendung er ihr gerade erklärt hatte. „Ihr treibt Scherze mit mir, Ma'am.“

„Keineswegs.“

„Wisst Ihr denn nicht, dass in Nassau zurzeit Gewalt und Chaos regiert? Was könnte Euch an diesen unchristlichen Ort führen?“

„Familiäre Angelegenheiten“, entgegnete Miranda kurz.

„Ma'am, bitte glaubt mir, wenn ich Euch sage, dass Nassau kein Ort ist, an dem ich eine Dame wie Euch sehen möchte. Was auch immer es sein mag, das euch dorthin treibt, überlasst es Eurem Bruder und bleibt in New York.“

_Versprich mir, dass ihr füreinander da sein werdet, was auch immer als nächstes geschieht._

„Ich weiß Eure Sorge um mein Wohl durchaus zu schätzen, Captain, aber ich werde meinen Bruder niemals allein lassen“, erklärte Miranda. „Wir haben auf dieser Welt nur noch uns.“

_Ich habe keinen Menschen auf dieser Welt so sehr geliebt wie ihn. - Ich werde auf ihn aufpassen._

„Aber auch Euer Bruder kann unmöglich wollen, dass Ihr Euch dieser Gefahr ausse-...“

„Wenn Ihr etwas für mich tun wollt, Captain“, unterbrach ihn Miranda mit sanfter Stimme, „dann sagt mir, welches Schiff uns so schnell wie möglich von New York nach Nassau bringt. Euch ist doch sicherlich ein vertrauenswürdiger Kapitän bekannt, der die Strecke fährt, nicht wahr?“

Der Widerwillen, auf ihre Frage zu antworten, war deutlich auf Murrays Gesicht abzulesen, doch schließlich sagte er: „Es gibt zwei Schiffe, die _Scorpius_ und die _Dauntless Maiden_. Sie gehören Richard Guthrie, dem einflussreichsten Kaufmann in Nassau, und verkehren zwischen New York und den Bahamas. Wie ich Guthrie einschätze, hat er seit dem Fall von Gouverneur Thompson eher noch an Macht gewonnen, deswegen sind seine Schiffe wohl das sicherste Mittel, um die Insel zu erreichen. Ich würde die Kapitäne nicht unbedingt als vertrauenswürdig beschreiben, aber wenn Ihr gut zahlt, werden sie euch wohlbehalten übersetzen.“

„Das dürfte kein Problem sein“, sagte Miranda und dachte dankbar an die nicht unbeträchtlichen Geldmittel, die Peter ihnen mitgegeben hatte, um ihnen den Übergang in ihr Exil so leicht wie möglich zu machen. „Die _Scorpius_ und die _Dauntless Maiden_. Ich danke Euch, Captain.“

„Wenn eines der Schiffe im Hafen liegt, werde ich mich beim Kapitän für Euch verwenden.“

Miranda legte dem Kapitän sacht eine Hand auf den Arm. „Ich wäre Euch äußert verbunden. Vielen Dank!“

Sie hatten Glück. Als sie in New York einliefen, lag tatsächlich die _Scorpius_ im Hafen. Der Kapitän war zwar äußerst erstaunt über die elegant gekleideten Herrschaften, die eine Überfahrt verlangten, doch sowohl Murrays Vermittlungen als auch der Beutel voller Goldmünzen brachte ihnen nicht nur eine Kabine, sondern auch ein verfrühtes Auslaufen ein, sodass sie New York nach drei Tagen bereits in Richtung der Bahamas verließen.

Knapp zwei Monate, nachdem sie London verlassen hatten, erblickte Miranda von der Reling aus das Ziel ihrer Reise. Staunend ließ sie ihren Blick über das türkisblaue Wasser, den weißen Strand und die kleine Stadt streifen, die von einem Fort überschattet wurde, das in England vielleicht als klein gegolten hätte, hier jedoch groß und einschüchternd wirkte.

„Nassau“, sagte James mit rauer Stimme und trat neben sie. Es waren die ersten Worte, die sie ihn seit London sprechen hörte. „Als ich das letzte Mal von hier aufbrach, hätte ich mir niemals vorgestellt, die Stadt so schnell wiederzusehen.“

Als du das letzte Mal von hier aufbrachst, hattest du noch eine Liebe und ich einen Ehemann, dachte Miranda traurig. Einem Impuls folgend, ergriff sie James' Hand. Er behielt sie in der seinen und drückte sie leicht.

„Nassau“, sagte Miranda versonnen. „So oft habe ich diesen Namen gehört, sogar schon Bilder von diesem Ort gesehen, doch jetzt tatsächlich hier zu stehen, erscheint mir unwirklich. Diese Farben sind unglaublich, oder?“

„Das sind sie“, stimmte James ihr zu und kniff die Augen zusammen, als er seinen Blick über die Stadt schweifen ließ.

„Was glaubst du, wie sich die Verhältnisse entwickelt hat?“, fragte Miranda.

„Nun, über dem Fort weht eine schwarze Flagge“, erwiderte James grimmig. „Sie scheinen sich also genau so entwickelt zu haben, wie zu befürchten war.“ Erst jetzt bemerkte Miranda die zwei Pistolen, die in seinem Gürtel steckten. James sah ihren erschrockenen Blick. „Eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme“, sagte er beruhigend. „Wir sollten uns aber zuallererst darum bemühen, kein Aufsehen zu erregen.“

„Was werden wir als nächstes tun?“, fragte Miranda.

„Auch in Nassau gibt es Hotels, wo wir unterkommen können.“

„Und danach?“

James antwortete nicht und bevor Miranda weiter bohren konnte, gab ihnen der Kapitän ein Zeichen, eines der Langboote zu besteigen, das sie an Land bringen würde.

Die Fremdartigkeit dieses Ortes ließ Miranda schwindeln. James hatte ihren Arm ergriffen und behielt sie eng bei sich, eine unnötige Maßnahme, denn Miranda wäre ohnehin keinen Schritt von seiner Seite gewichen. Schon am Strand herrschte ein unüberschaubares Gedränge. Fässer, Truhen und Kisten wurden ver- und entladen, zwischen zahllosen Zelten tummelten sich Männer jeden Alters und jeder Hautfarbe in mal mehr, mal weniger abgerissener Kleidung, dazu zumeist knapp bekleidete Frauen mit lockenden Blicken und verführerischen Gesten. Wortfetzen aller möglichen Sprachen flogen durch die Luft, englisch, französisch, spanisch, niederländisch und noch mehr, die Miranda gar nicht zuordnen konnte, dazu Geräusche von Ziegen, Hühnern, Pferden, Eseln, eine Kakophonie, die jeden Markt in London an Lautstärke um ein zehnfaches übertraf. Die Gerüche, die durch die Luft waberten, waren ebenso vielfältig, von verführerisch duftenden Gewürzen aus den zahlreichen Kisten bis zu Exkrementen aus der Richtung der Zelte. Von allen Seiten trafen sie misstrauische Blicke, als sie sich ihren Weg über den Strand hinauf zur Stadt bahnten, doch jedwede Annäherungsversuche wurden durch James' grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck und die Hand an seinem Gürtel wirkungsvoll im Keim erstickt.

Miranda wusste nicht, wie lange sie durch die engen Straßen der Stadt irrten, doch endlich hielten sie vor einem weißgetünchten Haus in einer ruhigen Seitengasse an. James stieß die Tür auf und trat in einen mit Blumen geschmückten Innenhof. Eine ältere Frau mit gutmütigen Gesichtszügen und einem mütterlichen Wesen trat auf sie zu.

„Was kann ich für die Herrschaften tun?“

„Wir hätten gerne ein Zimmer“, erwiderte James.

„Da seid ihr hier genau richtig, mein Herr, ich vermiete die saubersten und schönsten Zimmer der Stadt. Nur ein Zimmer für Euch und Eure Frau?“ Sie streifte Miranda mit einem kurzen Blick.

„Ja.“

„Für wie lange?“

„Das können wir noch nicht sagen.“

„Ganz nach Euren Wünschen, mein Herr.“ Sie klatschte in die Hände und ein schwarzes Mädchen erschien im Hof. „Mach den Herrschaften ein Zimmer fertig, Mercy.“ Sie wandte sich ihnen wieder zu. „Ich bin übrigens Mrs. Warren. Und ich habe das Vergnügen mit...?“

James stockte.

„Barlow“, sagte Miranda rasch. Es war der Name ihrer Gouvernante, der ihr auf die Schnelle einfiel. „Unser Name ist Barlow.“

  


°

  


Die Hoffnung, dass James durch ihre Ankunft in Nassau endlich aus seiner Trauer herausfinden würde, wurde schnell enttäuscht. Als er sie bei Mrs. Warren gut aufgehoben wusste, verschwand seine kurzzeitig aufgeflackerte Tatkraft und er verfiel wieder in Lethargie. Entweder saß er in ihrem Zimmer oder er wanderte ziellos durch die Stadt, doch er unternahm nichts, um an ihrer Situation etwas zu ändern. Thomas' Verlust schien ihn vollständig zu lähmen und Miranda konnte nur ansatzweise erfassen, was für Qualen er litt. Was immer sie selbst mit Thomas verloren hatte, James' Verlust war damit nicht einmal im Ansatz zu vergleichen, und Miranda erkannte mit zunehmender Entmutigung, dass es nichts gab, was sie tun konnte, um James Trost zu spenden.

Mirandas Hilflosigkeit erstreckte sich allerdings nicht nur auf James. Noch nie in ihrem Leben hatte sie in solchem Umfang das Gefühl gehabt, dass ihr Leben ihr aus der Hand genommen worden war. Sie hatte alles getan, um sich und James wohlbehalten nach Nassau zu bringen, um James' und vermutlich auch Thomas' Wunsch zu entsprechen. Doch nun, da sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatten, versank sie in Ratlosigkeit. Sie hatte immer gehofft, dass James einen Plan hatte, wie sie nach ihrer Ankunft weiter verfahren würden, eine Idee, wie sie Thomas' Vermächtnis in die Tat umsetzen könnten, aber jetzt wurde ihr klar, dass auch James sich nie weiter Gedanken gemacht hatte als bis zu diesem Augenblick.

Nassau war inzwischen fest in der Hand der Piraten. Herr über das Fort, das sich über der Stadt erhob und die Verteidigung der Bucht garantierte, war inzwischen ein alter, schottischer Pirat namens Benjamin Hornigold, wie sie von ihrer Wirtin Mrs. Warren erfuhr. Er gehörte ohne Zweifel zu den einflussreichsten Männern in Nassau, doch noch mächtiger war, wie ihr auch schon Kapitän Murray erzählt hatte, der Kaufmann Richard Guthrie. Jede Ware, die die Piraten erbeuteten und nach Nassau brachten, ging über seinen Tisch, daran hatte sich seit Thompsons Absetzung nichts geändert und obwohl selber kein Pirat, war Guthries Macht über diese Menschen doch ungebrochen.

Miranda wagte ohne James' Begleitung kaum das Haus zu verlassen. Sie fühlte sich fremd unter diesen Menschen, einsam, ohne jede Möglichkeit, sich abzulenken, und James war ihr in seinem stummen Brüten kein Trost. Immer öfter begann sie sich zu verfluchen, dass sie nicht auf Murray gehört und in New York geblieben waren. Dort hätten sie sich vielleicht etwas aufbauen können, doch hier, auf dieser von jeder Ordnung verlassenen Insel, wo der Umgangston roh und von Gewalt geprägt war, wusste sie nichts mit sich anzufangen und der Gedanke, hier leben zu müssen, versetzte sie in Schrecken. Sie hatte nie in Betracht gezogen, hierher zu ziehen, diesen Plan hatten James und Thomas ohne ihr Zutun geschmiedet. Sie vermisste nicht nur ihren Gemahl schmerzlich, sondern auch ihre Bücher, ihr Cembalo, das kulturelle und geistvolle Leben, das sie in London so verschwenderisch geführt hatte. Ihr einziger Gesprächspartner hüllte sich in bitteres Schweigen und so verbrachte sie viel Zeit mit Mrs. Warren, lauschte ihrem Klatsch und erfuhr so manches über diese Insel, auf der zu leben sie anscheinend von jetzt an gezwungen war.

Nach zwei Wochen in Nassau schliefen sie miteinander. Sie sehnten sich beide nach körperlicher Nähe und so gaben sie ihrem Verlangen eines Nachts nach. Als James sich in sie ergoss, schrie er Thomas' Namen. Danach warf er sich seine Kleidung über und taumelte aus der Tür, das Gesicht voller Schmerz und Verzweiflung. Miranda versuchte nicht, ihn aufzuhalten. Sie selbst weinte sich in einen unruhigen Schlaf, während James die ganze Nacht nicht zurückkehrte.

Als sie am nächsten Tag von ihrem Einkaufsbummel mit Mrs. Warren zurückkam, eine Gelegenheit, das Haus so gefahrlos wie möglich zu verlassen, die sie sofort ergriffen hatte, saß James in einem der Stühle. Mit trübem Blick sah er ihr dabei zu, wie sie die erworbenen Toilettenartikel verstaute.

„Wo bist du gewesen?“, fragte sie schließlich gereizt.

„Ich habe nachgedacht“, erwiderte James abweisend.

„Und, bist du auf dem Boden der Rumflasche auf irgendwelche Erkenntnisse gestoßen?“, erkundigte sie sich spitz.

James musterte sie düster. „Wirfst du mir etwas vor?“

Miranda seufzte schwer und ließ sich ihm gegenüber auf die Bettkante sinken. „Nein“, sagte sie sanft, „aber so kann es nicht weiter gehen, James. Unsere Barschaft würde es uns zwar durchaus ermöglichen, noch einige Monate, wenn nicht sogar Jahre hier zu leben, aber unser Leben kann doch nicht so weitergehen.“

„Nein“, stimmte ihr James unumwunden zu. Er rieb sich erschöpft über das Gesicht. „Nein, das kann es nicht.“

„Was werden wir also tun?“

„Der einzige Weg, auf dieser Insel an Einfluss zu gewinnen, ist, einer von ihnen zu werden.“

Miranda sah James bestürzt an. „Was willst du damit sagen?“

„Ich habe gestern in der Taverne einen Mann kennengelernt. Er heißt Gates und ist Quartiermeister auf einem Piratenschiff, der _Walrus._ Wir sind ins Gespräch gekommen und ich habe ihm von meinen Erfahrungen auf See und als Soldat erzählt. Er war... nun ja... beeindruckt.“ James erhob sich unschlüssig und wanderte durchs Zimmer. „Ich denke, es würde mir nicht schwerfallen, das Kommando über das Schiff zu übernehmen, Miranda.“

Miranda folgte jedem seiner Schritte. „Um was zu tun?“, erkundigte sie sich argwöhnisch.

James blieb stehen und sah sie offen an. „Kapitän eines Piratenschiffs zu werden“, antwortete er rundheraus. „Zu einem von ihnen zu werden, an Einfluss gewinnen, um Thomas' Vision für diese Insel Wirklichkeit werden zu lassen. Und _sie_ spüren zu lassen, dass sie uns nicht vernichtet haben, als sie uns alles genommen und ins Exil getrieben haben.“ Wilder Hass blitzte in seinen Augen auf.

„Du denkst schon länger darüber nach“, stellte Miranda fest.

„Ja“, gab James zu. „Doch erst gestern schien sich eine Möglichkeit zu ergeben, den Plan Wirklichkeit werden zu lassen.“ Er sah sie an und seine Stimme wurde ruhiger. „Ich werde dir ein Haus im Landesinneren besorgen. Bei den Pflanzern wirst du dich wohler fühlen. Aber du wirst einen anderen Namen annehmen müssen.“

Miranda erkannte seine Entschlossenheit und plötzlich fehlte ihr die Kraft, sich seinen Plänen zu widersetzen. „Die Leute hier kennen mich bis jetzt nur unter dem Namen Barlow“, sagte sie matt. „Er ist so gut wieder jeder andere Name.“ Doch die Vorstellung, zukünftig nicht einmal mehr Thomas' Namen zu tragen, ließ sie schlucken.

James nickte.

„Was ist mit dir?“, fragte Miranda. Sein grimmiger Blick, gleichermaßen gespeist aus Pein und Zorn, erfüllte sie mit tiefer Sorge. „Was wird aus James McGraw?“

James trat vor den kleinen Spiegel und betrachtete sein Gesicht. Beinahe selbstvergessen strichen seine Finger in einer zärtlichen Geste über seinen Zopf, doch dann griff er entschlossen zu der Schere und schnitt sein Haar mit einer einzigen, schnellen Bewegung oberhalb der Schleife ab.

„Flint“, sagte er und seine Stimme war ebenso dunkel wie sein Blick. „Captain James Flint.“

  


  


°°°

 


	6. VI: Schmerz

James beobachtete nervös jeden ihrer Schritte, als Miranda durch den Wohnraum des Hauses ging, die Küche mit dem großen Kamin in Augenschein nahm, den grobgezimmerten Holztisch, den die vorherigen Besitzer zurückgelassen hatten, die schmutzigen, vormals weißgetünchten Wände und den rohen Holzfußboden.

„Was sagst du?“, fragte er schließlich unruhig. „Dort hinten sind noch zwei weitere Zimmer. Es ist nichts besonderes, ich weiß, aber-...“

„Es ist gut“, unterbrach Miranda ihn schlicht.

„Wirklich? Mir ist klar, dass es in keinem Vergleich zu eurem Haus in London steht.“

„Wir sind nicht mehr in London und ich bin auch nicht mehr Lady Hamilton sondern Mrs. Barlow. Und für Mrs. Barlow wird dieses Haus reichen.“ James musterte sie durchdringend und Miranda wechselte rasch das Thema. „Was ist mit den vorherigen Besitzern?“

„Sie haben die Insel verlassen, als Thompson gestürzt wurde. Zu dem Besitz gehören auch neun Morgen Land. Die alten Eigentümer haben es von Sklaven bewirtschaften lassen.“

„Ich werde auf keinen Fall Sklaven halten“, erklärte Miranda bestimmt.

James nickte wenig überrascht. „Das dachte ich mir. Nun, mit den ersten Prisen werde ich hoffentlich genug verdienen, dass du zwei bis drei Arbeiter einstellen kannst, die etwas vom Zuckerrohranbau verstehen und die Farm bewirtschaften.“ Er sah sie ernst an. „Denkst du, dass du hier leben kannst?“

Miranda lächelte leicht. „Wie schwer kann es sein, etwas über Zuckerrohr zu lernen?“

„Du weißt, dass ich das nicht meinte.“

„Ja, ich weiß.“ Miranda sah sich noch einmal in dem großen Raum um. „Es wird schon gehen, James. Ich werde mich daran gewöhnen, wie du auch.“ Sie ließ sich auf einer Holzbank nieder und sah zu James auf. „Was sagt Mr. Gates?“

„Es sieht gut aus.“ James' Lächeln hatte etwas Wölfisches. „Wie es aussieht, werden zwei Drittel für mich stimmen.“

„Das heißt, Schiff und Crew sind dir so gut wie sicher.“ Miranda spielte abwesend mit ihrem Ehering. Seinen Namen mochte sie abgelegt haben, doch niemals würde sie diesen Ring vom Finger nehmen, das hatte sie sich versprochen. „James...“, sie zögerte, doch dann fragte sie behutsam: „Glaubst du, er würde das gut heißen?“

James' Miene verschloss sich schlagartig. Wann immer sie Thomas erwähnte, schien James zu Stein zu werden, hart und unnahbar, als könne nur diese unüberwindliche Mauer den Schmerz in sein Innerstes bannen und ihn davor bewahren, an seinem Verlust zu zerbrechen.

„Ich meine nur...“, Miranda benetzte sich nervös die Lippen, „... all diese Gewalt, die mit diesem Weg einhergeht... ich kann nicht glauben, dass er das für dich gewollt hätte.“

„Er hat alles getan, alles geopfert, um sein Ziel zu erreichen. Deswegen haben sie ihn eingesperrt, weil sie wussten, dass er seinen Idealen niemals entsagen würde. Solltest du das bereits vergessen haben? Solltest du bereits vergessen haben, was für grauenhafte Geschichten in London über Bethlem kursieren?“, rief James ihr erbarmungslos in Erinnerung. „Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass unser Leid, _sein_ Leid umsonst ist. Ich werde es nicht zulassen!“ Er drehte sich um und ging mit schweren Schritten zur Tür. „Ich warte bei der Kutsche.“

Miranda blieb allein in dem kargen Wohnraum zurück. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf an die kühle Wand und schloss erschöpft die Augen. _Ich versuche, auf ihn aufzupassen, Thomas. Ich versuche es wirklich. Aber er leidet so sehr und ich kann dich nicht ersetzen. Verzeih mir mein Scheitern._

Zwei Tage später war James Kapitän eines Piratenschiffs und sie selbst eine Pflanzerin, die nichts von Ackerbau verstand. Sie mussten sich beide von einem Tag auf den anderen in ihre neuen Leben hineinfinden und vordergründig fiel ihnen das erstaunlich leicht. James hatte kaum einen Monat gebraucht, um das Kapitänsamt zu erlangen, für seine erste Prise brauchte er nicht einmal zwei Wochen. Der vormals rechtschaffene Lieutenant der Royal Navy zeigte schon bei seiner ersten Kaperfahrt ein solches Geschick, dass ihm seine Mannschaft, obgleich die Beute nicht groß war, zu Füßen lag und Richard Guthrie ihn binnen Monatsfrist mit den brisantesten Tipps versorgte, für die andere Kapitäne sich jahrelang beweisen mussten, während Guthries kleine, blonde Tochter den neuen Kapitän wie einen Helden vergötterte. Captain Flint kam aus dem Nichts und dominierte binnen kurzem ganz Nassau. Er war ein erprobter Seemann und Kämpfer, der mit den Strategien der feindlichen Kriegsschiffe bestens vertraut war, dazu war er ein charismatischer Redner und er legte nie völlig die kultivierte Haltung ab, die er in der höfischen Londoner Gesellschaft erworben hatte. Viele neideten ihm seinen schnellen Erfolg, einige hassten ihn leidenschaftlich für seine Überheblichkeit, doch jeder Pirat kannte seinen Namen und innerhalb kürzester Zeit machte er auch in der zivilisierten Welt die Runde.

Miranda hingegen wurde zu Mrs. Barlow. Ihre Lehrer hatten sie immer als wissbegierig bezeichnet und darüber den Kopf geschüttelt, weil es einem Mädchen nicht anstand, so voller Lerneifer zu sein. Und wie sie sich früher in das Studium von Fremdsprachen, Musik, Geschichte oder Mathematik gestürzt hatte, so lernte sie jetzt, das biedere Leben einer Puritanerin zu führen und wenn auch nicht mit dem gleichen Eifer, so doch nicht mit weniger Erfolg. Sie lernte alles über den Anbau von Zuckerrohr und Tabak, was es zu lernen gab, und als sie nach James' erster Rückkehr zwei Arbeiter einstellte, hatte sie bereits sehr genaue Vorstellungen entwickelt, wie die Farm zu bewirtschaften war. Sie legte einen Gemüsegarten an, den sie selbst pflegte, wurde innerhalb kürzester Zeit eine recht passable Köchin und beinahe noch schneller eine Heilerin, denn James kam nie ohne irgendwelche Blessuren nach Hause. Sie lernte Verbände anzulegen und die Herstellung verschiedenster Salben und Tinkturen, um James' nie enden wollende Liste an Prellungen, Brüchen und Wunden zu versorgen. Ohne bewusste Entscheidung wurde sie für James das, was sie auch all die Jahre für Thomas gewesen war: sein sicherer Hafen, seine Fassade eines bürgerlichen Lebens, seine Tür, die es ihm ermöglichte, Captain Flint hinter sich zu lassen und wieder zu James McGraw zu werden, ohne dass jemand außerhalb ihres Lebens davon Zeuge wurde.

Hin und wieder schliefen sie miteinander, ließen die Fassade Wahrheit werden, doch es waren meist verzweifelte Akte, quälend und ernüchternd für sie beide. In keinen anderen Momenten sah sie in James' Augen so deutlich die stumme Anklage, dass sie nicht er war und es auch nie sein würde. Trotzdem hörten sie nicht damit auf, denn auf dem Höhepunkt ihres Schmerzes wartete manchmal ein kurzer Augenblick der Erlösung.

Von seiner zweiten Fahrt brachte er ihr ein Buch mit, Shakespeares _Sommernachtstraum_. Sie wog es in ihrer Hand, zutiefst gerührt von dieser einfachen Geste, auch wenn sie nicht wusste, ob James wirklich verstanden hatte. Ihre Einsamkeit verstanden hatte, ihr Bedürfnis nach Kunst und Kultur, nach Gesprächspartnern. Wie fehl am Platz sie sich hier tatsächlich fühlte.

„Eines deiner Lieblingsstücke, wenn ich mich recht erinnere“, sagte James.

Sie konnte nur nicken und James lächelte ungewohnt sanft ob ihrer Sprachlosigkeit. Von diesem Zeitpunkt an brachte er ihr oft Bücher mit und in ihrer gemeinsamen Liebe zu dem geschriebenen Wort entdeckten sie ihre Freundschaft neu. Bücher hatten sie und Thomas verbunden, ihn und Thomas, jetzt verbanden sie einen berüchtigten Piratenkapitän und eine brave Puritanerin.

  


°

  


Ein halbes Jahr nach ihrer Ankunft erreichte sie ein Paket von Peter. Der Brief war kurz, nichtssagend, ohne irgendwelche Neuigkeiten von Thomas, die sie beide so schmerzlich erhofft hatten, als sie Peters Handschrift erkannten. Dafür schickte er Geschenke. Bücher aus ihrer Bibliothek, die Kette, die Thomas ihr zu ihrem ersten gemeinsamen Weihnachten geschenkt hatte, Notizen der zahllosen Sitzungen, die Thomas und James zum Thema Nassau gehabt hatten. Die kostbarste Gabe lag ganz unten. Als Miranda die Tücher zur Seite schlug, stockte ihr der Atem. Thomas und sie, Seite an Seite, für alle Ewigkeit auf Leinwand gebannt. James neben ihr erstarrte. Sein Blick hing an Thomas' Antlitz und plötzlich hob er eine Hand und berührte vorsichtig die Wange des Porträts. Kurz verweilte sie dort, dann wandte James sich mit einer heftigen Bewegung ab.

„Tu es weg“, bat er rau und sie schlug das Gemälde wieder in die Tücher und trug es in ihr Schlafzimmer.

Sie überlegte, ob sie es aufhängen sollte, aller Geheimhaltung, die sie sich auferlegt hatten, zum Trotz, aber je länger sie das Bild betrachtete, desto klarer wurde ihr, dass sie seinen Anblick ebenso wenig ertragen konnte wie James. Jeder Blick machte ihr auf schmerzliche Art und Weise bewusst, was sie verloren hatte, wenn sie sich dort neben Thomas stehen sah, jung, schön, elegant, mit dem geliebten Mann an ihrer Seite. Dieses Bild vor Augen machte ihr ihr momentanes Leben so sehr zuwider, dass es schließlich blieb, wo es war. Wenn man sie jedoch gefragt hätte, hätte sie dieses Gemälde ohne zu zögern als ihren kostbarsten Besitz bezeichnet.

So verging das erste Jahr. Thomas war allgegenwärtig, doch sie erbauten sich Fassaden, hinter denen sie ihre Trauer verstecken konnten. James verbrachte die meiste Zeit auf See und die Einsamkeit war Mirandas ständiger Begleiter. In ihren Nachbarn, den anderen Pflanzern, fand sie keine Freunde und so bearbeitete sie ihr Land und vergrub sich in ihren Büchern als einzige Gesellschaft. Sie sprach nie mit James darüber, aber sie vermutete, dass es ihm, obwohl inmitten seiner Männer, nicht anders erging. Wenn er da war, redeten sie zwar manchmal über ihre alltäglichen Probleme, doch tatsächlich nahm keiner von ihnen wirklich Anteil am Leben des anderen. Es war sein Schiff und ihre Farm und diese Bereiche vermischten sich niemals. Über Thomas hingegen redeten sie nie, obgleich sein Schatten über die Wände zu geistern schien, wenn sie zusammen saßen und sich gegenseitig vorlasen. Miranda hätte es gewollt, doch James verstummte nur, sobald sie ihn erwähnte, oder verließ das Zimmer.

„In den dunkelsten Stunden der Nacht sehe ich ihn manchmal vor mir, dort, in Bethlem“, gestand sie irgendwann einmal, als sie nebeneinander im Bett lagen. „Unter all den Erinnerungen sind das die schrecklichsten Bilder, die mich heimsuchen.“

James schwieg eine ganze Weile und sie rechnete schon nicht mehr mit einer Antwort, als er leise „Mich auch“ in die Dunkelheit flüsterte. Seine Stimme klang brüchig und offenbarte den namenlosen Schmerz, der in jedem Moment unter seiner dünnen Fassade brodelte.

  


°

  


„Das war doch ein höchst erfolgreiches Unternehmen“, sagte Gates mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen, als er an James' Seite die Taverne der Guthries verließ. „Da können sich die Männer über einen satten Gewinn freuen.“

James gab ein zustimmendes Brummen von sich, während er unwillig die einbrechende Dämmerung bemerkte. „Allerdings hätte sich Guthrie etwas weniger widerspenstig zeigen können. Wir müssen mindestens drei Stunden dort drin gewesen sein.“

„Eher vier.“ Gates wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn, dann nickte er vielsagend die Straße hinunter. „Ich weiß, wo wir die meisten Männer jetzt finden. Lass uns hingehen und ihnen die gute Nachricht überbringen.“

James klopfte seinem Quartiermeister auf die Schulter. „Übernimm du das. Ich habe noch etwas anderes vor.“

Er ging zu dem Jungen hinüber, in dessen Obhut er sein Pferd zurückgelassen hatte. Er schnipste dem Bengel eine Münze zu und der Junge trollte sich mit einem breiten Grinsen.

„Deine geheimnisvolle Mrs. Barlow?“, fragte Gates, während James den Sattelgurt festzog.

James schwang sich hinauf. „Ich bin sicher, die Männer werden es verstehen. Immerhin machen sie seit zwei Tagen jedes Bordell der Stadt unsicher, während wir uns einzig an Richard Guthries Gesellschaft erfreuen durften.“

„Verstehen werden sie es sicher, aber sie würden die gute Nachricht bestimmt trotzdem lieber mit ihrem Captain feiern.“

„Ein anderes Mal.“ Als Miranda heute morgen mit ihm in die Stadt gekommen war, hatte er versprochen, sie nach seinen Verhandlungen wieder nach Hause zu begleiten. Er ließ sie in dieser Stadt nicht gerne allein, auch wenn sie seinen Beschützerinstinkt mit einem skeptischen Blick und der trockenen Erwiderung, dass sie schließlich die meiste Zeit auf dieser Insel alleine sei, zu kommentieren pflegte.

„Das sagst du immer“, entgegnete Gates stirnrunzelnd, doch dann zuckte er die Achseln. „Gut, ich sag's den Männern. Sonst noch was?“

„Geben wir ihnen eine Woche, bevor wir wieder in See stechen. Vielleicht hat Guthrie ja einen Tipp für uns, ansonsten versuchen wir es auf der Handelsroute vor Williamsburg. Um diese Zeit wird man dort meistens fündig.“

„Aye, Captain.“ Gates nickte ihm kurz zu, dann machte er kehrt und lief die Straße hinunter.

James ritt in die andere Richtung. Vor dem Hotel von Mrs. Warren zügelte er sein Pferd. Sofort kam einer der Hausburschen herbeigelaufen, um ihm das Tier abzunehmen, doch James schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das wird nicht nötig sein. Ist Mrs. Barlow noch hier?“

„Nein, Captain. Sie ist schon vor einigen Stunden aufgebrochen.“

James runzelte missbilligend die Stirn, dann nickte er knapp und trieb sein Pferd wieder an. Er verließ die Stadt und folgte im raschen Galopp der Straße ins Hinterland. Sein ausdauernder Wallach kannte den Weg und unterwarf sich trotz der einbrechenden Dunkelheit willig seinem Kommando. Das Licht im Haus brannte, als er auf den Hof trabte. Er glitt aus dem Sattel und band das Pferd an den vorgesehenen Balken, dann stieg er die Treppe hoch und öffnete die Haustür.

„Miranda?“

Sie saß am Tisch, den Kopf gesenkt, und reagierte nicht auf sein Eintreten.

„Die Verhandlungen haben länger gedauert als erwartete, tut mir Leid, trotzdem hättest du auf mich warten sollen.“

Sie hob den Kopf und wandte ihm langsam das Gesicht zu. Ihre Wangen waren tränennass und der Ausdruck ihrer Augen ließ James' Inneres zu Eis werden.

„Was ist passiert?“, verlangte er sofort zu wissen und trat auf sie zu. „Haben sie dir etwas getan? Wer war es?“

Miranda zog ohne ein Wort ihren Arm zurück und erst jetzt sah er den Brief, der vor ihr lag. Eine dunkle Vorahnung ergriff von ihm Besitz.

„Was ist passiert?“, wiederholte er, doch seine Stimme schwankte.

„Er ist von Peter“, flüsterte Miranda. Sie erhob sich schwerfällig und hielt ihm den Brief hin.

Er nahm das Papier in die Hand. Peters ordentliche Handschrift lief über die Seite, doch die Buchstaben weigerten sich, vor seinen Augen zu Wörtern und Sätzen zu werden.

„Was schreibt er, Miranda?“, fragte er schwach.

„Er schreibt... er schreibt...“ Ein Schluchzen schüttelte ihren Körper.

„Sag es mir.“

„Thomas... er ist tot, James.“ Miranda sah ihn an, von unsäglicher Trauer erfüllt. „Thomas ist tot.“

Dunkelheit umfing ihn. Wie ein Nebel kroch sie in sein Sichtfeld, erfüllte seinen Körper, der wie gelähmt auf seinem Platz verharrte, obwohl er das Gefühl hatte, in unendliche Tiefen zu fallen.

„Nein.“ Ein Wort, an dem er sich festklammerte. „Nein!“ Er flüsterte es, dann sagte er es lauter. „Nein!“ Plötzlich konnte er Miranda wieder sehen, wie sie vor ihm stand und ihn anschaute. Seine Hand hatte sich um den Brief zur Faust geballt. Er öffnete sie und sah dabei zu, wie das Papier zu Boden sank. „Nein. Niemals.“

„James... Ich wünschte auch sehnlichst, es wäre nicht wahr, aber Peters Brief-...“

„Er lügt“, erwiderte James beinahe flehend. „Thomas...“, er schluckte schwer, „es kann einfach nicht wahr sein.“

Miranda ging zu ihm und ergriff seine Hand. Eisig kalt lag sie in der seinen, ob trostsuchend oder trostspendend vermochte er nicht zu sagen.

„Er hat es dort nicht mehr ausgehalten. Peter schreibt, dass er... dass er sich umgebracht hat.“

„Das ist nicht wahr!“ Sein Aufschrei ließ Miranda zusammen zucken. Grob entriss er ihr seine Hand und wich vor ihr zurück. „Wie kannst du so etwas glauben, Thomas würde nie... er würde so etwas niemals tun, das weißt du doch genau!“

„Was für einen Grund sollte ich haben, Peter nicht zu glauben?“, hielt Miranda ihm entgegen, die Stimme voller Schmerz. „Was für einen Grund sollte er haben, uns zu belügen?“

„Es kann einfach nicht wahr sein!“ James drehte sich von ihr weg und starrte blicklos zur Wand. Bilder flackerten vor seinen Augen auf, Thomas, der ihn anlächelte, Thomas, der ihm begeistert von seinen Ideen erzählte, Thomas, der neben ihm schlief, Thomas, verschwitzt und erregt, der voller Verlangen auf ihn herabsah, Thomas, der ihm über den Buchrand einen langen Blick zuwarf, erfüllt von Liebe und Zärtlichkeit. Thomas, bleich, mit leblosen Augen. Immer wieder. Kalt. Starr. Bis es irgendwann alle anderen Bilder vertrieben hatte.

 _Bis morgen, James. Viel Glück, unsere Sache ist es wert._ Seine letzten Worte, nur noch ein leises Raunen in seinem Kopf. Er sah ihn vor sich, auf dem Bett, das Buch in der Hand, wie er ihm nachblickte, und plötzlich wurde der Schmerz in seiner Brust so übermächtig, dass er glaubte, die Besinnung verlieren zu müssen. Er ballte die Fäuste und ohnmächtig vor Qual und Trauer, blieb nur ein Gedanke in seinem Kopf haften. Ein schrecklicher Gedanke.

James wandte sich langsam wieder zu Miranda um. „Du bist schuld“, sagte er tonlos.

Miranda starrte ihn bestürzt an. „Was?“

„Du bist schuld! Du hast mich davon abgehalten ihn dort rauszuholen. Ich hätte es geschafft und zusammen hätten wir hierher flüchten können.“ Seine Stimme wurde mit jedem Wort lauter.

„Du wagst es, mich anzuklagen?“, fragte Miranda fassungslos.

„Er würde noch leben, wenn du mich nicht aufgehalten hättest! Sein Blut klebt an deinen Händen!“, brüllte James. In diesem Moment verabscheute er sie so sehr wie noch nie zuvor.

Miranda ohrfeigte ihn. Den Schmerz nahm er kaum wahr, doch ihr Blick traf ihn bis ins Mark. „An meinen Händen?“, wiederholte sie schrill. „Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du ihn und uns alle in den Untergang steuerst mit deinen Plänen, aber du wolltest ja nicht auf mich hören, keiner von euch! Wenn du nicht so stur gewesen wärst, wären wir heute noch in London! Deinetwegen haben sie ihn weggesperrt! Deinetwegen mussten wir fliehen! Deinetwegen und nur deinetwegen ist er jetzt tot!“

Keine noch so scharfe Klinge hätte ihn derart treffen können wie diese Worte. Er torkelte zurück, dann drehte er sich um und stolperte aus der Haustür und zu seinem Pferd. Er hievte sich in den Sattel und ließ es laufen, nur laufen, bis nichts als Dunkelheit ihn umgab.

  


°

  


Miranda saß die ganze Nacht in ihrem Stuhl und starrte in den dunklen Kamin. Ihre Tränen versiegten irgendwann und sie blieb zurück, ausgelaugt und erschöpft, doch sie wagte es nicht ins Bett zu gehen, denn sobald sie ihre Augen schloss, sah sie Thomas vor sich, wie er sich ein letztes Mal zu ihr umgedreht hatte, bevor sie ihn wegbrachten. So lange er gelebt hatte, wenn auch hinter den Mauern einer Irrenanstalt, hatte sie die winzige Hoffnung hegen können, dass sie ihn damals nicht zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte. Doch nun war er tot. Thomas, ihr geliebter Thomas, war tot, gestorben von eigener Hand, weil er es nicht mehr ausgehalten hatte.

Miranda schauderte, als ihr plötzlich klar wurde, dass sie nun verwitwet war. All ihre Nachbarn hielten Mrs. Barlow ohnehin bereits für eine Witwe. Sie selbst hatte diese Vermutung nie bestätigt, sie aber auch nicht bestritten. Nun entsprach es der Wahrheit und sie wurde plötzlich von einer abergläubischen Furcht ergriffen, dass sie durch ihr stillschweigendes Einverständnis, Mrs. Barlows Ehemann als tot zu betrachten, den Tod über ihren eigenen Ehemann gebracht hatte.

Die Stunden verstrichen, ohne dass James zurückkehrte. Miranda wusste nicht, ob er jemals wieder zurückkehren würde.

Sie war immer noch zutiefst erschrocken darüber, dass sie derartig die Fassung verloren hatte und in dem Moment, in dem sie die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, hätte sie bereits alles gegeben, um sie zurückzuholen. Sie war indes nicht erschrocken darüber, was sie James in ihrem Kummer und ihrem Zorn an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Miranda war sich bereits im Klaren darüber gewesen, dass es in ihrem Inneren einen finsteren Teil gab, der James für all ihr Leid verantwortlich machte. Bis zum heutigen Tag hatte sie diesen Teil ihres Selbst tief in sich verborgen. Bis zu dem Augenblick, in dem James offenbarte, dass auch ihm diese Gedanken nicht fremd waren. Sie erinnerte sich an den Hass in seinen Augen und zuckte vor der Erinnerung zurück. Nicht so sehr, weil er diesen Hass gegen sie hegte, sondern weil sie wusste, dass sein Hass auf ihrem Gesicht widergespiegelt worden war.

Als sie von draußen den Hufschlag eines Pferdes hörte, richtete sie sich auf, zwiegespalten zwischen Erleichterung und Sorge über James' Rückkehr. Angespannt erwartete sie seinen Eintritt, doch er kam nicht. Schließlich erhob sie sich beunruhigt und ging zum Fenster. Erste Sonnenstrahlen krochen über den Horizont und erhellten den Hof. Sie sah sein Pferd, verschwitzt und erschöpft, und als ihr Blick weiterschweifte, entdeckte sie schließlich auch James. Er war am Brunnen zusammengesunken, sein Gesicht in seinen Händen geborgen. Miranda trat unschlüssig auf die Veranda und erst als sie ein Schluchzen hörte, wurde ihr klar, dass James weinte. In all der Zeit, all der Trauer, hatte sie ihn nie weinen sehen, bis jetzt. Sein ganzer Körper bebte unter der Gewalt der Tränen, die aus ihm herausbrachen.

Mit zwei Schritten war Miranda beim Brunnen und sank neben ihm auf die Knie. Sie legte ihre Arme um ihn und er lehnte sich gegen sie und barg sein Gesicht an ihrer Schulter. Seine Tränen versickerten in ihrem Kleid, während sie ihn hielt, und irgendwann schlang er seine Arme um ihre Taille und klammerte sich verzweifelt an ihr fest. Sie streichelte seinen Kopf, seinen Rücken, was immer sie erreichen konnte, ohne ihn loszulassen.

„Ist schon gut“, flüsterte sie, „ist schon gut.“ Immer wieder, ein beruhigendes Murmeln, gleich dem einer Mutter für ihr weinendes Kind und schließlich spürte sie, wie das Zittern unter ihren Händen langsam nachließ.

„Was müssen sie ihm angetan haben, um ihn so weit zu treiben?“, flüsterte James verzweifelt an ihrem Ohr. „Thomas war so voller Hoffnung, voller Zutrauen, was müssen sie ihm angetan haben, um ihn zu einer solchen Tat zu treiben?“

Miranda schloss die Augen. „Ich weiß es nicht.“

„Ich werde ihn vergessen, Miranda“, wisperte James. „Schon jetzt kann ich mich kaum noch an seine Stimme erinnern. Seinen Geruch. Seinen Geschmack. Er entschwindet und ich kann ihn nicht festhalten.“

„Du hast mich. Ich kann dir helfen, dich zu erinnern. Zusammen wird es uns leichter fallen.“

„Habe ich dich denn noch?“, fragte James leise.

„Natürlich hast du mich noch. Ich werde dich niemals verlassen.“ Miranda strich beruhigend durch sein Haar. „Es tut mir Leid, James.“

„Mir auch.“

Keiner von ihnen brachte die Kraft auf, zu lügen, indem sie sagten, dass sie es nicht so gemeint hatten. Sie hatten die Wahrheit in den Augen des anderen erkannt und würden sie niemals wieder vergessen.

_Versprich mir, dass ihr füreinander da sein werdet, was auch immer als nächstes geschieht!_

_Ich verspreche es_ , dachte Miranda, _ich verspreche es_.

  


  


  


°°°

 


	7. VII: Vergeltung

Sie lebten beide weiter, ohne genau zu wissen, wie sie die Kraft dazu aufbrachten. Captain Flint machte nach wie vor die Meere unsicher und Mrs. Barlow leitete ihre Farm, während Lieutenant McGraw und Lady Hamilton zunehmend in den Hintergrund traten. War James schon vorher kaum einem Kampf ausgewichen, so erwuchs jetzt der Eindruck in Miranda, dass er ihn verzweifelt suchte, wenn sie seine zahlreichen Verletzungen versorgte. Er führte seinen Tod nicht herbei, doch er fürchtete ihn auch nicht, und sein vernarbter Körper zeugte von dem schmalen Grat, auf dem er damit wandelte.

Manchmal fand Miranda ihn vor dem Gemälde, völlig in Erinnerungen versunken, oder er nahm Marcus Aurelius zur Hand, strich über den Einband und las mit schmerzvoller Miene die zärtlichen Worte, die Thomas hinein geschrieben hatte. Miranda konnte sich des Gedankens nicht erwehren, dass sie James McGraw beim Sterben zusah, ein langsames, qualvolles Siechtum von einer Wunde, die niemals verheilte.

Doch auch ihr eigenes Leben bescherte ihr Schmerzen, wenn auch nicht von der Art, die sichtbare Narben zurückließen. Ihre Nachbarn waren von ihrem Lebenswandel als alleinstehende Frau ebenso wenig angetan wie von ihrer Affäre mit dem berüchtigtsten Piratenkapitän weit und breit. Die Beschimpfungen und Tuscheleien waren fast dieselben wie damals in London, doch der Menschenschlag hier ließ es nicht dabei bewenden und gab sich im Gegensatz zum englischen Adel auch keine Mühe, seine Missachtung vor ihr zu verbergen.

Etwa ein Jahr nach Peters Brief kehrte James eines Nachmittags unerwartet von einer Kaperfahrt zurück.

„James.“ Miranda lächelte und ließ den Pinsel sinken, mit dem sie gerade ihre Tür hatte neu streichen wollen. „Ich hatte dich heute nicht erwartet.“

James' Lächeln gefror, als er den Schriftzug auf ihrer Haustür gewahrte. _Scher dich zur Hölle, Hexe_ stand dort in großen, roten Buchstaben. Er glitt von seinem Pferd und trat zu ihr auf die Veranda.

„Wer war das?“, fragte er mit unergründlicher Miene.

„Ich weiß es nicht.“ Miranda tauchte ihren Pinsel in die weiße Farbe und fuhr in ihrer Arbeit fort.

„Du musst doch einen Verdacht haben.“

„Einen Verdacht? Selbstverständlich.“ Sorgfältig übermalte Miranda das erste Wort. „Aber woher soll ich wissen, welcher meiner braven Nachbarn sich dieses Mal dazu herabgelassen hat?“

„Dieses Mal?“, wiederholte James entsetzt. „Du hast mir nie davon erzählt!“

Miranda sah ihn an. „Was hätte das geändert?“

„Ich hätte dir helfen können.“

„Indem du was genau tust? An jede Haustür in der näheren Umgebung klopfst und die Menschen mit deinem finstersten Flint-Blick in die Schranken weist, bevor du wieder für Wochen verschwindest? Ich bezweifele, dass das hilfreich gewesen wäre, aber vielen Dank für das Angebot, James.“

„Das ist kein Spaß, Miranda.“ James deutete auf das Wort _Hexe_. „Du hast doch von den Hexenprozessen in Salem gehört, oder? Das ist nicht mal zwanzig Jahre her und könnte jederzeit wieder aufflammen.“

„Ich weiß, dass das kein Spaß ist“, erwiderte Miranda gereizt. „Obwohl ich mehr Probleme darin sehe, dass ich beständig damit beschäftigt bin, Farbe von den unmöglichsten Orten zu entfernen oder die Leute mich schneiden, wenn ich meine Einkäufe erledige. Hexenprozesse sind auf dieser Insel tatsächlich meine geringste Sorge.“

James sah sie betroffen an. „Ich hatte keine Ahnung.“

„Nein, hattest du nicht.“ Mit einer wütenden Bewegung fuhr der Pinsel über die Tür, dann hielt Miranda inne und seufzte schwer. „Entschuldige. Ich glaube, ich wollte dich nicht damit belasten. Und falls du dich erinnerst, ist die Situation nicht wirklich neu für mich. Hure haben sie mich auch schon früher geschimpft. Ich denke, ich komme damit zurecht.“

James nahm ihr sanft den Pinsel aus der Hand. „Lass mich das wenigstens machen.“

Miranda warf ihm einen schiefen Blick zu, dann trat sie ihm den Pinsel ohne weitere Wiederworte ab. „Ich werde Tee aufsetzen“, sagte sie und ging ins Haus.

Als der Tee fertig war, hatte James die Tür einmal neu gestrichen, doch es waren noch zwei weitere Schichten Farbe notwendig, um die Worte endgültig verschwinden zu lassen, und als diese Arbeit getan war, hatte Miranda das Abendessen aufgetragen. James löffelte wortlos seinen Eintopf, während er über irgendetwas brütete. Miranda überließ ihn seinen Gedanken und ging im Kopf durch, welche Arbeiten in den nächsten Tagen anstanden. Das Zuckerrohr auf den südlich gelegenen Feldern musste bald geerntet werden und-...

„Sollen wir heiraten?“, fragte James plötzlich.

Die Frage kam so unvermittelt, dass Miranda der Löffel aus der Hand fiel. „Wie bitte?!“

„Sollen wir heiraten?“, wiederholte James.

„Nein.“ Die Antwort war so schnell heraus, dass selbst Miranda überrascht war. Sie dachte kurz darüber nach, dann schüttelte sie erneut den Kopf. „Nein“, bekräftigte sie noch einmal. Sie berührte den Ehering an ihrem Finger. „Das würde mir wie Verrat vorkommen.“

James sah erleichtert aus, trotzdem griff er über den Tisch nach ihrer Hand und suchte ihren Blick. „Bist du dir sicher? Vielleicht würde es dir helfen.“

„Auch vor Gott eine Piratenbraut zu sein?“ Miranda lächelte flüchtig. „Nun, vielleicht würde es das tatsächlich. Diese Puritaner sind die schlimmsten Heuchler.“ Sie drückte James' Hand. „Ich danke dir für das Angebot. Ich weiß, welche Überwindung es dich gekostet hat, mich das zu fragen. Aber nein. Ich werde eine andere Lösung finden.“

James nickte langsam und zog seine Hand zurück. „In Ordnung. Aber ich möchte, dass du mir sagst, wenn die Situation schlimmer wird.“

„Das werde ich.“

  


°

  


Tatsächlich wurden die Beschimpfungen im Laufe der Zeit weniger. Ob es daran lag, dass ihren Nachbarn die Sache langweilig wurde oder weil es allmählich keiner mehr wagte, sich mit jemandem anzulegen, der regelmäßig Captain Flint empfing, vermochte Miranda nicht zu sagen. Das Ironischste für sie war, dass sie hier auf Nassau um Längen enthaltsamer lebte als jemals in London. Wenn ihr Ruf schon ruiniert war, hätte sie auch gerne die positiven Seiten dieser Entwicklung ausgelebt, doch ihre Einsamkeit bedingte, dass sie allgemein nur sehr wenig Männer kennen lernte und davon wollten die wenigsten Flints Groll auf sich ziehen. James wiederum schlief nur sehr selten mit ihr und niemals aus eigenem Antrieb. Für eine Frau, die sich in der Vergangenheit vor Verehrern kaum retten konnte, war das eine höchst unbefriedigende Situation.

Dazu kam, doch das gestand sie sich nur in ihren geheimsten Gedanken ein, dass sie gerne ein Kind gehabt hätte. Sie hatte Kinder schon immer geliebt und in ihrer Einsamkeit auf dieser Insel wurde der Wunsch geradezu übermächtig. Mit James sprach sie nicht darüber und ihre stille Hoffnung erfüllte sich auch nie. Anscheinend war Gott nicht damit einverstanden, einer Frau mit ihrem Lebenswandel ein Kind zu schenken. Sie verbarg den Kummer tief in sich, neben ihren anderen Seelenschmerzen, und ging auch darüber hinweg, ohne je zu klagen, während ihr aus dem Spiegel eine zunehmend fremde, verbitterte Frau entgegen sah.

Sie wusste nicht, ob James manchmal mit anderen schlief und sie wagte es nur ein einziges Mal, die Sache anzusprechen.

Er hatte für sie beide gekocht. Miranda hatte zu ihrem Erstaunen irgendwann entdeckt, dass James ein ziemlich guter Koch war und seitdem genoss sie es sehr, sich von ihm verwöhnen zu lassen, ein Wunsch, den James ihr gerne erfüllte. Nach dem Essen wusch sie das Geschirr ab und als sie zu ihm zurückkehrte, stand er vor ihrem Bücherregal.

„Molière ist neu“, sagte er.

„Ich habe es auf dem Markt gefunden. Vermutlich stammt es aus irgendeiner Kapitänskajüte, wie die meisten meiner Bücher.“ Sie zwinkerte James zu, während sie neben ihn trat. Essen, guter Wein, dazu anheimelndes Kerzenlicht... sie fühlte sich übermütig und ließ ihre Finger sacht über seinen bloßen Unterarm tanzen. James versteifte sich unter ihrer Berührung und Miranda zog ihre Hand mit leichtem Bedauern zurück. Die Worte waren heraus, ehe sie darüber hatte nachdenken können: „Vielleicht solltest du mal wieder mit einem Mann schlafen, James. Es könnte dir gut tun und in Nassau gibt es mit Sicherheit-...“

Sie verstummte, als James den Kopf drehte und sie ansah. Es war ein furchterregender Blick, voller entsetzlichem, gnadenlosem Zorn. Miranda schluckte schwer. Seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt, doch statt auf sie zuzugehen, drehte er sich ruckartig um und ging zur Tür.

„Wir werden niemals wieder darüber sprechen“, sagte er leise, mühsam beherrscht, und die Drohung, die in seiner Stimme mitschwang, jagte Miranda einen Schauer über den Rücken. Ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwand er in die Nacht und sie sah ihn lange Zeit nicht wieder.

Als er nach zwei Monaten wieder vor ihrer Tür stand, brachte er ihr das kostbarste Geschenk mit, das sie sich vorstellen konnte: ein Spinett, ein kleines, anmutiges Cembalo. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen, als sie es öffnete und vorsichtig die Tasten schlug. Es war ein wenig verstimmt, doch nach all der Zeit wieder Musik hören zu dürfen, erfüllte sie mit einem Glücksgefühl, das sie beinahe vergessen hatte. James freute sich sichtlich über ihre Begeisterung. Er hatte auch Noten mitgebracht, doch das erste Lied spielte sie aus dem Gedächtnis, ein Stück des englischen Komponisten William Byrd, das Thomas immer besonders geliebt hatte. Ihre Finger erinnerten sich zwar nur zögerlich, doch trotzdem waren sie sich beide sicher, dass sie nie etwas Schöneres gehört hatten.

Miranda akzeptierte das Spinett als das, was es war: Eine Bitte um Verzeihung und ein Wunsch zur Versöhnung. Sie gewährte James beides und sie sprachen nie wieder darüber, auch wenn Miranda die Szene niemals vergaß. Sie wusste, dass sie an diesem Abend zum ersten Mal Captain Flint gegenüber gestanden hatte, so wie ihn die Menschen dort draußen sahen. Sie fürchtete ihn nicht, aber sie verstand mit einem Mal die Angst, die andere vor ihm hatten.

  


°

  


Es war ein weiterer Brief aus der Vergangenheit, der ihrem Leben eine neue Wende gab. Miranda öffnete ihn gedankenlos noch auf der Veranda, als einer ihrer Arbeiter ihn aus der Stadt mitbrachte, und erst nach drei Zeilen wurde ihr klar, dass dieser Brief aus einem Leben stammte, das ihr inzwischen so unvorstellbar fern war. Sie sank auf den Stuhl vor ihrem Kamin, völlig gebannt von der einstmals so vertrauten und jetzt so fremden Welt, an der Mary, ihr ehemaliges Dienstmädchen, sie teilhaben ließ. Sie erzählte ihr von ihrer Heirat und ihrer erstgeborenen Tochter, die sie auf den Namen Miranda getauft hatte, und wie sie nach Mirandas Flucht im Hause Peter Ashes Anstellung gefunden hatte, bis Peter zum Gouverneur der Kolonie Carolina ernannt worden war. Bilder altvertrauter Gesichter tauchten vor Mirandas innerem Auge auf und sie erfreute sich an dem Glück ihrer alten Freunde und Bekannten, bis drei Namen sie abrupt den restlichen Inhalt des Briefes vergessen ließ.

Alfred Hamilton.

Maria Aleyne.

Charles Town.

Neun Tage lang wandelte sie wie eine Untote durch ihren Alltag, derweil diese drei Namen in endloser Wiederholung durch ihre Gedanken kreisten. Alfred Hamilton. Maria Aleyne. Charles Town. Neun Tage haderte sie mit sich. Und als James am zehnten Tag durch ihre Tür trat, erschöpft von der vorangegangenen Fahrt, und sie mit einem sachten Kuss auf die Stirn begrüßte, war ihre Entscheidung gefallen.

„Alfred Hamilton ist auf der _Maria Aleyne_ auf dem Weg Richtung Charles Town.“

James' Blick wurde starr.

Miranda sah zu ihm auf. „Ich will, dass du ihn findest, James, ihn jagst, ihn all die Furcht spüren lässt, die Captain Flint in den letzten Jahren verbreitet hat. Und ich will, dass du ihn tötest. Aus Rache für Thomas.“

James blickte sie an. In seinen grünen Augen stand kein Zorn, keine Wut, doch sie glühten von einer kalten, entsetzlichen Entschlossenheit. „Ich schwöre es.“

Monatelang patrouillierte James mit der _Walrus_ in den Gewässern vor der Küste Carolinas, um die _Maria Aleyne_ abzufangen. Miranda wusste nicht, was er seinen Männern in Aussicht gestellt hatte, damit sie sich auf dieses Unterfangen einließen, und es war ihr auch gleichgültig. Ungeduldig harrte sie seiner Rückkehr und als er endlich wieder in den Hafen einlief, erwartete sie ihn dort. Er trat vor sie und es kamen nur drei Worte über seine Lippen.

„Sie sind tot.“

Miranda umarmte ihn. Eigentlich hätte ihr ein Schauer über den Rücken laufen müssen angesichts seiner Worte und der Tat, die damit verbunden war, doch alles, was sie fühlte, war eine grausame Genugtuung. In diesem Moment wurde ihr endgültig klar, dass sie in den letzten Jahren nicht nur James McGraw beim Sterben zugesehen hatte, sondern ebenso Lady Miranda Hamilton.

  


  


  


°°°

 


	8. VIII: Tod

„Steuermann, Kurs Süd-West bis zur Sandbank am Südende der Bucht. Da fangen wir an!“ James drehte sich zu den Männern auf dem Geschützdeck um. „An die Kanonen! Alle feuerbereit!“

„Auf was schießen wir, Captain?“, fragte Billy vorsichtig.

_Ich will Eure gottverfluchte Stadt hier, die Ihr durch unser Unglück erworben habt, brennen sehen._

„Auf alles, was noch steht.“

Sie war tot. Sie war alles gewesen, was ihm noch geblieben war, und jetzt war sie tot, ermordet im Haus des Mannes, den sie einst für ihren Freund gehalten hatten.

Als sie Miranda vor seinen Augen erschossen hatten, als er sie in ihrem Blut hatte liegen sehen, war es, als ob sie Thomas ein zweites Mal getötet hätten. Die Bilder verschwammen, überlagerten sich, mal war es Miranda, mal Thomas, die Augen kalt und leblos, während das Blut aus seinem Kopf sickerte, oder der dort in dem Sarg lag, mit grauer, wächserner Haut und bleichen Lippen, während die Menschen sie beide mit Unrat bewarfen und ihre Leichen schändeten. Miranda war seine letzte Verbindung zu Thomas gewesen, der letzte Hort, wo die Erinnerung an ihn lebte, und jetzt war sie tot. Seine einzige Freundin, seine einzige Vertraute, der einzige Mensch, der ihn auf dieser Welt noch wirklich gekannt hatte, war tot.

Als die Kanonen geladen und in Position waren, zögerte er nicht. Sein kurzes Nicken reichte, um ein Inferno über Charles Town hereinbrechen zu lassen. Schreie hallten über das Wasser und gingen sofort in dem Donner der Kanonen unter.

_Das ist für dich, Miranda. Deine letzten Worte seien auch meine letzten Worte für diese Stadt. Für dich._

Er hatte so viele Hoffnungen gehegt, als er hierhergekommen war. Hoffnung auf eine Versöhnung, auf ein neues Leben, eine Zukunft, Thomas' Vision...

_Mein Name ist James, James McGraw._

Erst daran, wie schwer ihm diese Worte über die Lippen gekommen waren, wie fremd sich dieser Name plötzlich angefühlt hatte, hatte er erkannt, wie weit er sich bereits von allem entfernt hatte, für das James McGraw einmal gestanden hatte. Er hatte in die Augen dieses Mädchens gesehen, ihre Angst vor ihm erkannt und wie sie während der Reise nach Charles Town allmählich geschwunden war, und er hatte gehofft, dass er, wenn er vor Abigails kindlicher Unschuld bestehen konnte, tatsächlich wieder einen Weg zu dem Mann finden würde, der er einmal gewesen war. Der Mann, den Thomas gekannt, sogar geliebt hatte.

_Ihr erzählt ihnen von Eurer Liebe zu Thomas und wie alles endete. Und was der Schmerz darüber Euch zu tun verleitet hat._

Er hatte ihn vor sich stehen sehen bei diesen Worten. Thomas, genauso schön wie bei ihrer letzten Begegnung, ohne die Last der Jahre, die nun schon zwischen ihnen lagen. Er hatte sein Lächeln gesehen, seine strahlenden Augen und gewusst, dass er ihn niemals weniger lieben würde, egal, wie viel Zeit verging.

_Da ist er, Thomas, dein Traum. Er ist so kurz davor, Wahrheit zu werden wie noch nie zuvor. Welcher Preis könnte dafür zu hoch sein?_

_Liebe sollte keine Scham kennen._ Seine Stimme, so sanft und voller Zärtlichkeit.

Die Entscheidung war ihm nicht schwer gefallen. Als er Peter die Hand gereicht hatte, war er dazu bereit gewesen, alles offen zu legen, sein Innerstes nach Außen zu kehren. Für seinen Traum, sein Vermächtnis.

_Ich schäme mich nicht dafür, dich zu lieben, Thomas. Das habe ich nie._

_Ich weiß._

Er hätte sich ihm bereitwillig ausgeliefert, dem Mann, der sie alle verraten hatte, der Thomas' Vertrauen in ihn auf schändlichste Art und Weise missbraucht hatte, wäre nicht Miranda gewesen. Miranda, die sie immer beschützt hatte, erst Thomas, dann ihn, die bis zu ihrem letzten Atemzug mit der ihr eigenen, innewohnenden Stärke für sie gekämpft hatte.

_Inwiefern hättet Ihr wohl ein Recht auf Vergebung, ohne die eigenen Taten zu beichten, während Ihr James zur Schau stellen wollt, auf dass er sich vor der Welt entblößt, um der Wahrheit Genüge zu tun._

Sie hatte es gewusst, genau wie er. Dass sie seine Liebe in den Dreck ziehen würden, seinen Ruf zerstören und auch noch nach seinem Tod Thomas' Namen beschmutzen würden. Er war bereit gewesen, dieses Schicksal auf sich zu nehmen, als Buße für Captain Flints unaussprechliche Sünden, für das Gute, das aus dieser Schande erwachsen würde. Er war sich sicher, dass Thomas genauso gehandelt hätte, aber Miranda war schon immer realistischer und auch stärker gewesen als sie beide.

_Thomas ist allein in einem dunklen Loch gestorben, Euretwegen!_

Diese Worte, in aller Klarheit ausgesprochen, hatten Peters Todesurteil besiegelt. Miranda hätte seinen Tod mit der gleichen Unerbittlichkeit gefordert, mit der sie auch Alfred Hamiltons Tod verlangt hatte, und er hätte ihr diesen Wunsch voller wildem Hass erfüllt. In ihrem Schmerz und ihrer Rachgier waren sie immer eins gewesen und der einzige Mensch, der sie hätte aufhalten können, war der, den sie rächten. Er wusste, dass Miranda, wo auch immer sie jetzt war, Peters Tod gut geheißen hatte.

_Einen loyaleren und besseren Freund werde ich nie im Leben haben._

_Sie ist gestorben, um dich zu schützen, Thomas. Dich und mich. Sie starb, wie sie immer gelebt hat._

Er hatte ihr nie gesagt, wie sehr er sie geliebt hatte. Wenn er an Liebe gedacht hatte, hatte er an all das gedacht, was er für Thomas empfand, so stark und verzehrend, wie er nie zuvor oder danach empfunden hatte. Doch in diesem Moment, als er auf die brennende Stadt sah, wurde ihm klar, dass er Miranda zwar anders, aber nicht weniger geliebt hatte. Thomas hatte diesen Unterschied verstanden, hatte verstanden, dass er sie beide auf verschiedene Arten lieben konnte. Er selbst hatte erst in dem Moment verstanden, als er sie unwiderruflich verloren hatte. Er hatte sie ins Unglück gestürzt, nicht erst durch ihren Tod, sondern bereits in all den Jahren davor, als er ihr Unglück und ihre Einsamkeit ignoriert hatte. Sie hatte alles für ihn gegeben und er hatte ihr nie auch nur gedankt, geschweige denn, ihr gegeben, wonach sie sich gesehnt hatte. Er hatte nicht einmal versucht, ihr zu ersetzen, was sie mit Thomas verloren hatte.

_Zieh deine Stiefel aus. Ich setze Wasser auf._

Bei ihr war er Zuhause gewesen. Der meiste Teil von James McGraw war in jener Nacht gestorben, als sie die Nachricht von Thomas' Tod erhalten hatten. Thomas hatte ihn mit sich genommen und wäre Miranda nicht gewesen, er wäre ihm damals ganz und gar nachgefolgt. Doch sie hatte einen kleinen Teil von ihm zurückbehalten, ihn behütet und vor der völligen Einnahme durch Captain Flint beschützt. Sie war sein Hafen gewesen, seine Zuflucht, eine Erinnerung an den Mann, der er einst gewesen war. So lange sie gelebt hatte, hatte auch James McGraw noch irgendwo in ihm gelebt.

_Dein Blut tropft auf meinen Fußboden._

Er erinnerte sich an die unzähligen Male, in denen sie seine Verletzungen versorgte, an ihren tadelnden Blick und ihre fürsorglichen Hände. Er erinnerte sich an ihre Stimme, wie sie ihm ihre Sorgen mit fallenden Zuckerrohrpreisen oder engstirnigen Nachbarn schilderte, ihm vorlas oder Geschichten erzählte. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie sie gedankenversunken auf ihrem Spinett spielte, verloren in einer Zeit, derer nur sie beide noch gedachten.

_Ich denke, James McGraw und Lady Hamilton ziehen ins Landesinnere und leben dort in Frieden._

Er hatte das gewollt, aus tiefstem, sehnsüchtigstem Herzen, für sich ebenso wie für sie. Er hatte ihr endlich etwas von dem zurückgeben wollen, was sie ihm all die Jahre geschenkt hatte: ein friedliches Heim, Gesellschaft, Wärme. Ein Leben ohne Kampf und Blut, ein Leben ohne Einsamkeit. Das, was Thomas ihr einst gegeben hatte. Thomas, der ihr ein so viel besserer Gefährte gewesen war als er selbst. Und der sie in seine Hände gegeben hatte. Ein weiteres Mal hatte er sich seines Vertrauens nicht würdig erwiesen.

_Du bist ein guter Mann, James. Aufbrausend, zornig, das mag sein, aber trotzdem ein guter Mann. Daran habe ich keinerlei Zweifel._

Er hatte Captain Flint hinter sich lassen wollen, um wieder zu dem Mann zu werden, dem das große, unfassbare Glück zuteil geworden war, von Thomas geliebt worden zu sein.

_Ich habe so etwas noch nie empfunden. Die Maßlosigkeit, mit der ich dich begehre... die Nähe zu dir... ich habe so noch niemals irgendjemandem gegenüber empfunden._

_Ich auch nicht._

James McGraw hatte auf dieser Welt zwei Menschen geliebt, zwei Menschen, die ihn erst die wahre Schönheit des Lebens gelehrt hatten, die ihm Liebe und Verständnis geschenkt hatten und die ihm jetzt beide in grausamer Endgültigkeit entrissen worden waren. Durch seine Schuld.

_Männer wie Thomas brauchen Männer wie dich, damit sie sie vor der Welt beschützen können, darum bitte ich dich von Herzen. Die Gefahr ist einfach zu groß._

Er hatte die Gefahr nicht kommen sehen, damals in London. Er hatte es nicht für möglich gehalten, dass Alfred Hamilton so kaltherzig und grausam sein würde, seinen eigenen Sohn ans Messer zu liefern und er hatte Thomas geglaubt, als dieser ihm versichert hatte, dass von Peter keine Gefahr für sie ausgehen würde. Er hatte sich zwei Mal getäuscht. Er hatte darin versagt, Thomas zu beschützen, weil er Miranda keinen Glauben geschenkt hatte. Miranda, die alles hatte kommen sehen.

_Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du ihn und uns alle in den Untergang steuerst mit deinen Plänen, aber du wolltest ja nicht auf mich hören, keiner von euch! Wenn du nicht so stur gewesen wärst, wären wir heute noch in London! Deinetwegen haben sie ihn weggesperrt! Deinetwegen mussten wir fliehen! Deinetwegen und nur deinetwegen ist er jetzt tot!_

Sie hatte recht gehabt. Es war seine Schuld gewesen. Er hatte Thomas in Sicherheit gewogen, ihm versichert, dass Hennessey ihm glauben würde und so ihrer beider Augen für die Wirklichkeit geblendet. Und er war nicht da gewesen, als sie ihn geholt hatten, als Thomas ihn am dringendsten gebraucht hätte. Er hatte ihn im Stich gelassen, den Mann, den er mehr geliebt hatte als alles andere auf dieser Welt, für den er bereitwillig sein Leben gegeben hätte, und dadurch seinen Tod verschuldet. Manchmal, in der Stille und Einsamkeit seiner Kapitänskajüte, wurden die Schuldgefühle so überwältigend, dass er zu seiner Pistole greifen und all der Trauer, dem Schmerz und der Schuld ein Ende machen wollte. Einzig der Gedanke, dass er mit seinem Tod Miranda ebenso im Stich lassen würde wie einst Thomas und ihm damit seinen letzten Wunsch verweigern würde, hatte ihn jedes Mal davon abgehalten und ihn gezwungen, weiter zu leben.

_Ich werde dich niemals verlassen._

Letztlich hatte sie ihr Versprechen gebrochen. Sie hatte ihn verlassen und mit ihr war alles gestorben, was noch von James McGraw geblieben war. Dort, in diesem Sarg, lag nicht nur Miranda, sondern auch Thomas und mit ihnen beiden James McGraw. Charles Towns Überreste würden zu ihrer dreien letzter Ruhestätte werden.

_Bevor sie ihn mitgenommen haben, hat er mir das Versprechen abgenommen, dass, vollkommen gleich, was weiter geschieht, du und ich füreinander da sein würden._

Die Stadt brannte. Die Stadt, die er zu einem Grab gemacht hatte.

Marcus Aurelius schreibt: _Schändlich ist es, wenn die Seele in deinem Leben eher den Dienst versagt, als der Leib ermüdet ist._

Captain Flint drehte sich um und kehrte Charles Town und mit ihr den Träumen von Vergangenheit und Zukunft, von einem anderen Leben, endgültig den Rücken. Für ihn gab es hier nichts mehr.

  


  


  


°°°ENDE°°°

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke fürs Lesen! Danke für Hits, Kudos und Kommentare! Danke, dass ihr den Weg bis zum bitteren Ende mitgegangen seid...


End file.
